El gobierno de Hades
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Hades gano la batalla por el poder de la tierra, Atenea a tenido que volver al Olimpo como mandan las reglas y dejar a Hades el gobierno de la tierra. Ahora todos los caballeros han quedado abandonados a la voluntad de Hades... YAOI
1. El Harén de Radamantys

**Título**: El gobierno de Hades

**Autora:** Melanie Lupin Black/La Oscura Reina Angel/The_queen_Nasuda.

**Resumen: **Hades gano la batalla por el poder de la tierra, Atenea a tenido que volver al Olimpo como mandan las reglas y dejar a Hades el gobierno de la tierra. Ahora todos los caballeros han quedado abandonados a la voluntad de Hades, quien se a quedado con algunos para su harén y otros los a dado a sus hombres de confianza.

**Advertencia**: Slash o sea relación hombre-hombre, esto es también un universo alterno, pues los que han leído el manga, saben que en realidad Hades perdió la batalla. También puede pasar de todo en este fic... ¡quedaos advertido! Ahora podéis leer... pero que conste que es bajo su riesgo después no me enviéis a mi las facturas de los psicólogos que terminareis necesitando. Y por ultimo antes de leerlo lo que se cai de la mata pero es obligatorio los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenesen a su autor yo solo se los tome prestados para hacer un fic.

**Capitulo 1: El Harén de Radamantys**

Afrodita de Piscis lloraba en silencio protegido por los fuertes brazos de Kannon de Géminis o de Dragón Marino. Afrodita era tan hermoso como impulsivo y había echo enojar a Radamantys el amo de ambos, el resulto había sido una tremenda golpiza seguida de la obvia violación.

No era la primera vez que Radamantys forzaba a alguno de los miembros de su harén, pero casi nunca a Kannon, o a Afrodita. Era sabido por todos que Kannon era su Hikary su favorito dentro de su harén, seguido por el hermoso Pisciano.

Al principio de su esclavización, cuando Hades los cedió a Radamantys, Afrodita y Kannon lo favoritos del juez del inframundo así como Milo de Escorpio, Sorroneto de Sirene y Jabu de Escorpio, se habían resistido con toda su alma a él, que era su dueño y señor.

A Radamatys le había importado lo mas mínimo y se había limitado a forzarlos y violarlos, hasta que el tiempo y los castigos fueron enseñando a sus cinco mascotas sexuales a aceptar su destino y dejar de pelear para intentar tener una vida aunque fuera un poco mejor. A mas de 9 meses ya en esa vida, la violación era algo raro y escaso en el harén de Radamantys, pero de vez en cuando alguno de los cinco cometía una estupidez como la de Afrodita, y Radamantys lo castigaba sin piedad, alguna.

Al aceptar en cierta forma su nuevo destino, las cosas habían mejorado bastante para los cinco jóvenes. Para empezar su modo de vida era bastante espectacular, tenían todo lo que querían, claro si omitían el hecho de que ninguno de ellos era libre, era casi perfecta. Tenían piscinas, cuartos inmensos y propios, comían lo que querían, tenían gimnasio y sirvientes. Claro que ninguno de los cinco era feliz, debían de acudir a los llamados de Radamantys cuando a este se le antojara y obedecerlo en todo, hacerle lo que quería y no protestar.

Kannon era el favorito del Harén y también el que más encuentros sexuales con Radamantys tenia que sufrir, pero el hermoso gemelo de Géminis no se quejaba, si con eso podía mantener a sus amigos lejos de las garras de Radamantys.

Luego de Kannon el más llamado era Afrodita. El pisciano era una belleza y los dueños de los demás harenes lo deseaban y sustanciosas ofertas habían sido hechas a Radamantys por aunque fuera una noche con el hermoso ex-guardián de Piscis, pero Radamantys las rechazaba, para el sus muchachos eran suyos y de nadie mas. De echo los cinco integrantes de su harén sabia que si alguno de ellos tenia un acercamiento sexual con otro, la pasarían en feria.

Jabu, Sorroneto y Milo eran llamados casi con la misma frecuencia los tres. Tal vez el que menos llamado era, era Jabu, pues casi todos trataban de apartar la atención de Radamantys del mas pequeño de ellos.

Sobre todo Milo, a quien destruía ver lo devastado que terminaba Jabu después de algún encuentro sexual con Radamantys. Cuando Milo ó los demás no podían salvar a Jabu, casi siempre Milo se las arreglaba, para meterse en la cama de Radamantys a la vez y terminar siendo él el penetrado para liberar a Jabu de ese martirio. Pero a veces no tenia suerte no podía meterse en la cama con Radamantys y Jabu y esas pocas veces donde el ex-unicornio tenia que yacer solo con Radamantys, terminaba destrozado emocional y físicamente y se hundía en largas depresiones.

El pequeño de ellos, los adoraba a los cuatro, sabia que era gracias a ellos, sobre todo a Milo que su vida era mas llevadera en ese infierno.

Cuando tenía que estar con Radamantys por que este al fin había vuelto la atención al más pequeño y Milo acudía con el para hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a Jabu, sabedor de lo que Milo hacia por él no protestaba y hacia lo que Radamantys le ordenaba, que la mayoría del tiempo no pasaba de acariciarlo, limpiarlo o masturbar a Milo con la boca mientras él lo penetraba.

Jabu quería mucho a Milo y Milo lo quería mucho a el, pues ambos ocultaban un gran secreto.

Por eso en esos momentos no era Afrodita el único que lloraba, sino que en brazos de Sorroneto, Milo también lloraba por culpa de la impotencia.

Todo había empezado cuando Radamantys le había dicho a Afrodita que lo acompañaría a una reunión la mañana siguiente, pues quería presumir un poco de una de sus mas bellas posesiones.

Afrodita a quien las pocas veces que había tenido que salir con Radamantys le había resultado tremendamente humillante, como por ejemplo, cuando en una reunión Radamantys le ordeno que se arrodillara entre sus piernas y lo atendiera oralmente, sin importarle las lágrimas de humillación de Afrodita mientras obedecía, se había negado en redondo, a tal punto de despertar la ira del juez del infierno. Radamantys lo había golpeado brutalmente, claro que evitando cualquier golpe en el precioso rostro, pues hasta a el le paresia un pecado marcar tan hermoso rostro.

Desde afuera de las habitaciones de Afrodita, Kannon, Milo, Sorroneto y Jabu habían tenido que escuchar con impotencia los gritos de Afrodita, por los golpes y más tarde por la violación, pues el peli-azul se había tratado de resistir al encuentro sexual, lo que había terminado en la violación que le había dejado el ano desgarrado.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Afrodita se abrió y de ella salió Radamantys los otros cuatro pudieron ver como un desmadejado y prácticamente inconsciente Afrodita estaba tirado en la cama, sabiamente Milo, Sorroneto y Kannon se quitaron del camino de Radamantys. Mas no lo hizo así Jabu, se interpuso en el camino de Radamantys.

-Tu y todos los tuyos sois unos bastardos. ¿Cuándo nos dejaran en paz a mi y a mi gente? ¿Cuándo nos dejaran de lastimar?

Le grito el unicornio furioso. Radamatys no le respondió, se limito a pegarle una bofetada, pero al tratar de pasar a su lado, el Unicornio lo ataco. Radamantys que no se lo esperaba, recibió el puño de lleno en su estomago. Lo próximo que pudo hacer el unicornio fue tratar de cubrirse de la lluvia de golpes que Radamantys le mando.

Milo había saltado tratando de interponerse entre ambos, pero con un simple golpe Radamantys lo había mandado contra la columna mas cercana recibiendo un fuerte golpe. Milo se había levantado tambaleante, Sorroneto lo había sostenido y al ver que Radamantys arrastraba a un forcejéante Jabu a sus habitaciones (Las habitaciones de los cinco quedaban en el mismo pasillo, una al lado de otra) Milo trato de impedirlo, pero Sorroneto lo sostuvo, sabedor de que Milo solo lograría empeorar las cosas para el Unicornio, en esa ocasión.

La puerta se había serrado para consternación de los tres que quedaban fuera y que aun podían oír los gritos y protestas de Jabu. Un suave llanto había traído a la realidad a Kannon, que había corrido asía donde estaba el pobre de Afrodita.

-Shh, no llores, si te oye, si oye el llanto de alguno de nosotros nos castigara lo sabes.

Le rogó el geminiano, retirándole el cabello del rostro que no había sufrido ni un solo golpe. Sorroneto había también entrado a la habitación arrastrando a un Milo que tenia todas las intenciones del mundo de lanzarse contra la puerta de la habitación donde el pobre Jabu estaba siendo ultrajado.

Kannon había procedido a curara al pobre Afrodita, mientras este asía todo lo posible por acallar su llanto y lloraba de la única forma que les era permitida sin recibir un castigo a cambio, en silencio.

Milo al final había dejado de tratar de escapar de Sorroneto y se había derrumbado en los brazos del antiguo general marino llorando tan desesperado y tan en silencio como Afrodita. Tanto Sorroneto, como Kannon asían lo posible por consolarlos. Kannon había cubridó a Afrodita con un manto azul de estrellas y lo acunaba en sus brazos, mientras Sorroneto acariciaba el pelo azul casi turquesa del Escorpio, que se aferraba a su camisa con los ojos serrados, dejando salir las lagrimas. Pero la verdad era que a Kannon y a Sorroneto también les desgarraba el alma los gritos desesperado del pobre unicornio, que asta la habitación de Afrodita se podían escuchar.

Luego de un rato mas, la puerta de la habitación de Jabu se abrió y de ella salió Radamantys, que se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación de Afrodita donde estaban los cuatro mas grande. Miro a Afrodita y luego a Kannon a Milo y a Sorroneto.

-Quiero que mañana estés listo para acompañarme a una reunión Kannon, iras conmigo. Sorroneto esta noche te quiero en mis habitaciones a ti y a Milo, espero que no les den problemas a mis muchachas mientras los arreglan para mi por su propio bien.

Y sin esperar respuesta se fue. Sorroneto soltó a Milo quien corrió a las habitaciones del unicornio.

-Quédate con Afrodita.

Le indico Kannon a Sorroneto mientras tomando algunas cosas del botiquín se disponía a ir a curar a Jabu, quien imaginaba estaría tan lastimado como Afrodita.

*****Continuara*****

En el próximo capitulo, sabrás quienes pertenecen al harén e Eacos.

Sabrás por que los caballeros no pueden pelear y son sometidos.

Y una pregunta todavía no estoy decidida a si Milo protege a Jabu por que es su hermano o porque cuando eran libres eran amante ¿qué prefieren ustedes?

Por cierto disculpen los errores de ortografía, pero mis betas están asta arriba de trabajo, juro que lo revise como 20 veces y hice lo mejor que pude.


	2. El Harén Salvaje

**Capitulo 2: El Harén Salvaje**

El harén de Eacos uno de los tres jueces principales del iframundo, era conocido por las salvajes bellezas que en el habitaban. Las cinco bellezas que habitaban en el, era cinco bellezas salvajes difíciles de domar, Solo Eacos había sido capas de controlarlos y solo asta cierto punto.

El favorito de su Harén Ikki antiguo caballero del fenix y hermano del consorte de el Dios Hades, era controlado por Eacos por el chantaje. A cambio de su obediensia al fenix se le permitía ver a su pequeño hermano. Aunque eso no evitaba que Ikki se revelara de vez en cuando y entonces asía falta todo el poder de Eacos para controlarlo.

Todos lo integrantes de los harenes llevaban una gargantilla de oro en su cuello con el símbolo del dueño del harén. La gargantilla era usada para diferenciarlos de los simples cortesanos y de los sirvientes. Las gargantillas eran también mágicas echas por Hades y Hecate. Las gargantillas de oro, lisas sin ningún diseño mas que el símbolo del dueño, limitaban la fuerza del que la portaba asta reducirla casi al mínimo.

Mascara Mortal de Cáncer o Julianus que era su verdadero nombre era el segundo favorito de Eacos. Era un imprudente y prácticamente imposible de dominar. El bello italiano había sido imposible de dominar, asta que Hades devolvió la vida a Juliana la hermana de MM y la convirtió en la sirvienta de este.

Juliana era la encargada de arreglar, vestir, asegurarse de la alimentación y el aseo de MM y eso era todo lo que tenia que hacer, lo que le permitía a los hermanos italianos estar juntos. Juliana era bonita, pero lisiada, pues tenia una cojera en su pies derecho. A cambio de que no metieran a su pequeña hermana en algún harén o a algún prostíbulo Julianus obedecía y asedia a los encuentros sexuales con Eacos. Pero los pobres estúpidos que habían tratado de propasarse con Julianus sin ser Eacos, habían descubierto el por que de su apodo de Mascara Mortal. Cierto que sus poderes eran mínimos, pero eso no quitaba que el antiguo guardián de Cáncer siguiera pegando fuerte y si tenia algún cuchillo cerca era mucho mas peligroso.

Sus otros tres miembros que eran apenas menos llamados que MM y Ikki eran, Phenril de Arioto, Bud de Arkor de Zeta y su gemelo Syd de Mizar de Zeta.

Phenril una extraña mezcla de sabiduría e ignorancia, no entendía mucho del verdadero significado de lo que eran obligados a hacer y los otros cuatro daban gracias a ello. Phenril veía la obligada relación sexual con Eacos, como cuando los lobos se unían por que estaban en celo aun sin conocerse y los otros cuatro integrantes del harén asían todo lo posible para mantener a Phenril en esa divina ignorancia. Mas como también los otros cuatro habían logrado convencer a Eacos de que le permitiera a Phenril tener sus dos lobos con el, en sus habitaciones y en el patio del harén, pues Phenril no sospechaba de que lo que les asían a ellos no tenia nada que ver con el celo y las necesidades que este despertaba, que en realidad solo tenia que ver con los deseos y los caprichos de Eacos. Pero como Fenril veía las cosas a través de sus lobos, las pocas veces que alguien que no era Eacos trataba de acercársele, había azuzado Jix y a JD sus lobos contra el atrevido espectro que hubiese intentado propasarse con el.

Y ninguno iba a ser tan tonto de ir a quejarse con Eacos por que eso seria asestar ante uno de los tres jueces principales de el Hades, que se habían tratado de propasar con uno de sus muchachos, cuando era sabido que Eacos no dejaba que nadie tocara a los cinco muchachos de su harén. Eacos también tenia otros muchachos pero esto eran simples putitos que compartía sin problema y que no eran parte de su harén, solo eran simples esclavos que usaba a veces para desahogar sus pasiones sexuales cuando no tenia a alguno de sus cinco muchachos cercas.

En cuanto a Bud y Syd se limitaba a amenazar al uno con el otro. A cambio de la obediencia de ambos, les permitía estar juntos como los gemelos que eran y no les asía daños. A Bud lo amenazaba con que sus desobediencias las pagaría Syd y que lo separaría de el. A Syd lo amenazaba con lo mismo pero a la inversa, sus desobediencias las pagaría Bud y si no obedecía lo separaría del salvaje de su hermano gemelo.

En ese momento Phenril jugaba con sus lobos, Syd y Bud platicaban de sus tiempos de guerreros con Julianus y la hermana de MM les traía algunos refrescos a los cuatro, que estaban reunidos en el jardín del harén.

El único que faltaba era Ikki quien en ese momento jadeaba bajo el peso de Eacos que se movía con potencia en su interior, saciando sus deseos con el ex-caballero del fénix. Al final se corrió dentro en este y se dejo caer sobre este con la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del oji azul, lamiendo el cuello de este.

-Mañana abra una reunión, Hades llevara a tu hermano. Te llevare para que lo puedas ver.

Le informo sensualmente al oído. Los ojos de Ikki se iluminaron, asía mas de un mes que solo intercambiaba cartas con Shun y que no lo había visto. Eacos salió de su interior y se dejo caer en la cama al lado de Ikki. Ikki extendió su mano para tomar su tunica, dispuesto a salir de las habitaciones de Eacos, pero este lo retuvo agarrándolo de la cintura.

-Hoy dormirás conmigo.

Le dijo el guerrero de Garuda y juez del hades. Ikki asintió sin protestar y tan poco lo hizo cuando Eacos lo obligo a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de el. Todo fuera por ver a Shun. Se dijo el fénix.

*****Continuara*****

En el próximo capitulo, sabrás quienes pertenecen al harén de Minos.

Una cosa no se que hacer con Aldebaran, el tipo esta muy feo como para meterlo en algún harén ¿alguien se le ocurre algo?

Por cierto os quería explicar que mis errores de ortografía no son por descuidada o algo así, padezco dislexia y siempre e tenido problemas de escritura, de verdad que lo siento, trato de corregir el mayor numero de errores, pero gran parte (los que no me señala el word) me los brinco sin poder evitarlo.


	3. El Harén de hielo

Capitulo 3: El Harén de hielo

El Harén de Minos era llamado el harén del hielo, por las frías y serias personalidades de las preciosidades que en el habitaban. Donde con excepción de uno, todos los integrantes habían sido en sus tiempos amos de los hielos.

El favorito del Harén de Minos no era otro que el único de los cinco integrantes que no controlaba el hielo, aunque era tan frió y serio como los demás, Saga antiguo caballero de Géminis de Atenea.

Saga era el que mas obsesionaba a Minos y el que mas se le había resistido a este.

El segundo que mas atraía a Minos y que casi tenia que aguantar la misma cantidad de encuentros sexuales que Saga era el pobre Hyoga antiguo caballero del Cisne.

Seguido de Hyoga estaban Camus antiguo caballero de Acuario, Issack antiguo general de Kraken y Hagen antiguo guerrero divino de Merak de Beta.

Los cinco integrantes eran hermosos y de cara a los de mas fríos y serios. Pero no asi con Minos que tenia que luchar con la testarudez de los cinco y que sabia que los cinco eran fuego en realidad.

Saga orgulloso como era hubo de ser amarado muchas veces antes de dejarse aser por Minos.

Hyoga frió como era se había negado a obedecer a Minos solo por hacerlo rabiar, sin importarle si era castigado o no.

Camus serio y frió, por puro capricho se negaba a emitir reacción alguna de placer o dolor solo para sacar a Minos de sus casillas con su indiferencia.

Hagen de Megrak usaba la misma táctica de Camus e Issack seguía el ejemplo de Hyoga.

O al menos había sido así al principio. Pero todo estallo, cuando un dia sin aguantar mas, Issack recurrió a una de las cosas que mas terminantemente prohibida estaba, el suicidio.

Pronto descubrió el antiguo general lo que significaba incumplir esta norma, pues cuando se es esclavo del dios de los muertos, pronto descubre que no puedes morir por tu voluntad, por que el te puede revivir sin problema. A raíz del intento de Issack, Minos se dio cuenta de que si afectaba a sus amantes. Así que poco a poco fue buscando los puntos débiles de cada uno y quebrándolo. Obligándolos a reaccionar, a dejar esa coraza de hielo...al menos delante de el.

Descubrió que el punto débil de Saga era Kannon. Por increíble que pareciera, Saga y Kannon se amaban con la misma fuerza con que se odiaban. Cada uno echaba al otro la culpa por el mal que habían despertado en ellos y a la vez cada uno de ellos se echaba la culpa por el mal que había existido en el otro.

Así que Minos había torturado a Saga con eso asiéndolo sentir culpable de la suerte de Kannon y había serrado con brocho de oro al llevarlo a una reunión donde Radamantys había llevado a Kannon y ambos habían prohibido a los gemelos hablarse. Saga se había derrumbado al ver como su hermano había tenido que satisfacer oralmente a Radamantys debajo de la mesa de reunión mientras los demás seguían como si nada pasara.

Minos había disfrutado, había sido la primera vez que pudo hacer sentir algo a Saga en su cama. Desde ese momento, nunca lo dejo reconstruir su mascara por completo, pues cada cierto tiempo lo dejaba ver a Kannon, incluso escribirle y recibir correspondencia de Kannon, lo que siempre tenia al mayor de los geminianos con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y claro siempre se le ocurría cosas muy interesantes que poner a hacer a Saga, a cambio de darle las cartas que Kannon le escribía.

Hyoga lo había quebrado, con el gran punto débil del hermoso rubio... su madre. Le tomo poco tiempo a Minos descubrir que Natasha la madre de Hyoga era muy importante para el.

Una vez sabiendo esto, le pidió a Hades que resucitara a Natasha unas horas cada mes. Hyoga asía todo lo que Minos quería y lo obedecía todo a cambio de poder estar esas horas de cada mes con su madre. Solo una vez se había revelado, resistiéndose con toda su alma, solo consiguió dos cosas con eso, que Minos lo hiciera suyo a la fuerza y quedarse ese mes sin ver a su madre. Y si no hubiese sido por Camus, Hyoga hubiese intentado la misma estupidez inútil de Issack tratando de suicidarse. Luego de esa vez nunca se atrevió a volver a retar a Minos.

A Issack también era fácil quebrarlo, solo asía falta jugar un poco con su mente, hacerlo sentir culpable y con tal de que Minos para de lastimar a los suyos y de torturarlo asedia a lo que fuera.

Con Camus había bastado con obligarlo a ver como violaba a Hyoga y a Issack para que el Acuariano entendiera su lugar y que sus desafíos, quienes los pagaban eran sus dos alumnos, quienes que mas que alumnos era dos hijos para el Acuario.

Hagen en cambio tenia a su servicio a su hermano pequeño, quien era su sirviente personal y por el que, le daba su sumisión y obediencia a Minos a cambio de que no hiciera daño al niño revivido y a sus compañeros.

En ese momento los cinco integrantes del harén de Minos, estaban tirados frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca en enormes cojines, charlando. Issack, Hyoga y Camus intercambiaban anécdotas de sus tiempos en Siberia, asiendo reír a Hagen y a Saga con las historias. Estaban bastante entretenidos en ese que cuando se dieron cuenta que Minos estaba en la biblioteca casi sufrieron un paro cardiaco por la sorpresa.

-¿Que desea mi Lord?

Pregunto Camus con indiferencia, respeto y frialdad.

-Mañana abra una reunión solo venia a informarle a Saga que ira conmigo.

El geminiano asintió en silencio y Minos se dio la vuelta para irse, para alivio de los cinco que respiraron aliviados. Pero el alivio les duro poco por que una vez en la puerta Minos se volvió a virar asía ellos para fijar su mirada en Camus y decirle.

-Te espero en una hora en mis habitaciones, Camus.

Después salió sin decir mas o esperar respuesta. Hyoga e Issack se arrojaron en silencio en los brazos de su maestro, con tristeza Camus les acaricio el pelo a los dos jóvenes y se obligo a sonreírles.

-No pongan esas caras no es tan malo.

Pero la diversión ya había pasado, el buen momento que estaban pasando los tres juntos ya se había esfumado. Hagen se acerco a los dos muchachos que aparto de brazos de Camus, acogiéndolo en los propios mientras Saga se acercaba a Camus.

-Ven te ayudare a arreglarte y asearte.

Le dijo Saga. Camus asintió tomando la mano del geminiano y siguiéndolo para preparase.

-¿Por que Hagen?

Le pregunto Issack al asgardiano mirándolo a los ojos. Hagen se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se Issack, no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta pequeño.

Se lamento Hagen.

-¿Que hicimos para merecernos esto, Hag?

Pregunto Hyoga. Hagen le revolvió el pelo para animarlo.

-No lo se mi querido ruso. No lo se.

***Continuara***


	4. El harén del dios del sueño

Capitulo 4: El harén del dios del sueño

Shiryu antiguo caballero del Dragón de los guerreros de la derrotada Diosa Atenea se despertó dando un bostezo y estirándose perezosamente. Lo que lo había echo despertar era el olor a comida. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su compañero de Harén Alberich antiguo guerrero divino de megrez.

-Despierta dormilón, es hora de que desayunes.

Shiryu se sentó en su cama, aun parpadeando y se estiro. Alberich le puso la bandeja en la falda y Shiryu se dispuso a desayunar gustoso. Alberich era al igual que Shiryu parte del harén de Hipnos el dios de los sueños. Shiryu era el favorito del dios de los sueños, lo que les confería ciertas ventajas, aunque así mismo mayor cantidad de encuentros sexuales con el dios.

Aunque la verdad ninguno de ellos se quejaba ya. Hipnos era un excelente amo, era calmado y justo y los trataba bien. Nunca había humillado a alguno de sus muchachos frente a los demás o había usado la fuerza bruta con ellos. Cuando alguno se le resistía al principio del cautiverio, se limitaba a usar sus poderes mentales para hipnotizarlo y someterlo y ya estaba.

Era el harén de Hipnos el harén mas relajado y el harén donde mas felices dentro de lo que cabía eran sus integrantes. Hipnos también era un dios justo en la cama, no solo se preocupaba por su placer, si no que lo hacia también por el de el muchacho que compartiera su lecho.

Ejemplo de lo atento que era, era que la noche anterior Shiryu la había pasado con el y en vez de levantar al cansado chico de su sueño, lo había llevado en brazos a las habitaciones del harén para que siguiera durmiendo.

En ese momento otros dos integrantes del harén entraron a la habitación eran antiguos guerreros de Asgard ambos, Sigfried de Dube y Mime Benetonash de Eta. Mime se arrojo sobre la cama de Shiryu y Sigfried con una sonrisa resignada ante la actitud de su amigo se sentó al lado de Alberich.

Pronto los cuatro integrantes del harén de Hipnos estuvieron hablando asta que al fin, Shiryu despierto por completo se dio cuenta de la ausencia del segundo favorito de Hipnos.

-¿Y Shura?

Pregunto por el que había sido el antiguo caballero dorado de Atenea.

-Cuando Hipnos te trajo esta madrugada se lo llevo a el.

Le respondió Mime. Shiryu asintió.

Poco después a mediodía Shura volvió a aparecer por las habitaciones del harén, mas concretamente en el patio donde se sentó a comer con sus compañeros. Pronto se unió a la conversación de estos. No fue asta el final del almuerzo que recordó el mensaje que Hipnos le había encomendado dar.

-Mañana hay una reunión y Hipnos quiere que uno de nosotros lo acompañe. Nos deja elegir quien va con el.

Los cinco se miraron entre si.

-A mi sinceramente no me molestaría, pues Hipnos siempre nos trata bien, pero no soporto ver como los dueños de los demás harenes humillan muchas veses a sus muchachos sobre todos los dueños de los harenes de espectros medianos.

Comento Mime.

-Yo no, la ultima vez, casi le salte al espectro Lune encima al ver como humillaba a Ichi.

Dijo Alberich con firmeza.

-Yo fui la ultima vez, me niego a ir también esta.

Se quejo Shiryu.

Y así las cosas quedaron entre Shura y Sigfried.

-Bueno si no queda mas remedio iré yo.

Dijo Sigfried con un suspiro.

-¿Quieres ir?

Le pregunto Shura.

-No, pero ni modo.

Contesto Sigfried. Shura le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Entonces iré yo. Ase tiempo que no lo acompaño a ningún lado, así que lo justo es que ustedes descansen y vaya yo.

Respondió Shura.

-¿Seguro?

Le pregunto Sigfried. Shura asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Dijeron los otros cuatros y así quedo pastado que quien acompañaría al hermoso dios de ojos y cabellos plateados seria el español del grupo.

***Continuara***


	5. El haren del señor de la muerte

Capitulo 5: El haren del señor de la muerte

Shaka antiguo caballero de Virgo de Atenea, el caballero mas cercano a los dioses, reencarnación de Buda, y favorito de Tanatos dios de la muerte gemía por culpa del dolor bajo el peso de Tanatos.

Tanatos tenia al espectacular y hermosos rubio en cuatro, penetrándolo sin cuidado alguno y jalándole el largo cabello rubio, asiéndole daño a su favorito. Claro que solo le hacia daño asta cierto punto. Para el dios de la muerte Shaka era demasiado de muy hermoso como para marcar su perfecta piel.

Al terminar Shaka callo sin fuerza sobre la cama. Tanatos lo hizo voltearse asta quedar boca arriba y lo beso con pasión.

-Nunca me saciare de ti Shaka eres simplemente perfecto.

Le dijo el Dios de la muerte.

-Mañana abra una reunión iras conmigo.

Le informo Tanatos antes de levantarse de la cama para salir del cuarto y dejar al caballero que había sido virgen asta llegar a sus brazos, descansando en sus habitaciones.

Poco después de que Tanatos hubiera salido una pequeña figura pelirroja se escabullo dentro de la habitación de Shaka.

-¿Kiki que ases aquí?

Susurro Shaka tapándose a duras penas con las sabanas. Desde asía dos semanas Shaka estaba castigado y su castigo era estar lejos de sus cuatro compañeros de Harén, recluido y solo en sus habitaciones asta que Tanatos hubiera decidido que el castigo había acabado.

El harén de Tanatos estaba compuesto por Shaka que era el favorito del dios, seguido por Shion antiguo patriarca del santuario de Atenea que era casi tan molestado sexualmente como Shaka. También estaban Orfeo de Lira antiguo caballero de plata, Mu de Aries antiguo estudiante de Shion y Kiki el pequeño aprendiz de Mu, que era un niño de apenas 10 años.

Todos asían lo posible por mantener a el pequeño Kiki lejos de Tanatos, pero cuando no podían Mu drogaba a su pequeño aprendiz para que cuando este acudiera a los encuentros no fuera consiente de si mismo ni de lo que tenia que hacer y a la mañana siguiente Kiki no recordaba nada, solo el dolor en su pequeño culito le asía saber que había tenido que estar con Tanatos. Pues por mucho cuidado que Tanatos tuviera con el pequeño, este obviamente tan pequeño como era, no tenia un cuerpo preparado para albergar el miembro de semejante dios en su interior.

Cuando habían castigado a Shaka, este había estado este solo con Kiki, cuando Tanatos llego y se antojo de que quería estar con el niño. Shaka sabedor de que el niño no resistiría el encuentro sin estar drogado se había interpuesto en el camino de Tanatos rogándole que dejara a Kiki, pero al ver que este no lo escuchaba y que el pánico empezaba a hacer mella en Kiki, se había arrojado sobre el dios y le había gritado a Kiki que corriera, que fuera por Mu y Shion.

El pequeño había obedecido rápido como una gacela y furioso Tanatos había abofeteado al rubio y lo había arrojado sobre la mesa donde le había echo el amor fiera y duramente. Luego había ido por Kiki pero ya este había sido drogado por Mu.

Tanatos que no sabia quien de sus muchachos era el que drogaba al más pequeño antes de tener relaciones con él, solía desquitarse con el primero que le pasara al frente. Así que ese día, no solo Shaka y Kiki salieron lastimados, si no también Orfeo que se había cruzado en el camino de Tanatos.

Mu y Shion los curaron a los tres y luego de eso Shaka fue encerado por voluntad de Tanatos quien había decidido castigarlo separándolo de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Kiki se trepo sobre la cama del rubio y le acaricio el pelo.

-no te preocupes, Shion se va a encargar de que Tanatos no se acerque para acá en un buen rato y Mu viene para acá con Orfeo para curarte.

Le dijo el pequeño niño. Shaka sonrió al pequeño con cariño.

Poco después efectivamente Mu y Orfeo entraron a su cuarto con cautela y procedieron a curara a Shaka.

-Iré a vigilar con Shion.

Dijo Orfeo despidiéndose del rubio con un beso en la mejilla. Kiki y Mu decidieron arriesgarse y quedarse un rato platicando con Shaka.

Mu y Shaka intercambiaban miradas tiernas, llenas de secretos que solo les pertenecían a ellos y que escapaban para el pequeño Kiki.

Poco después unos pasos los alertaron, fue Mu quien los reconoció.

-¡Tanatos!

Exclamo en un susurro, mirando el cuarto aterrado, buscando un lugar donde ocultar a Kiki. Pero aunque habían un par de lugares, eran fáciles y Tanatos lo encontraría de inmediato. De entre sus ropas Mu saco dos pequeñas capsulitas como pastillas y se las dio al asustado pequeño que se había acurrucado contra Shaka asustado. Shaka lo abraso para reconfortarlo mientras obediente el pequeño bebía las pastillas. Cuando Tanatos entro al cuarto de Shaka, ya las pupilas de Kiki estaban dilatadas, signo inequívoco de que ya el pequeño era victima de las pastillas con la que los adultos lo drogaban. Tanto Mu como Shaka se abrasaron dejando en el medio a Kiki para protegerlo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis ustedes dos aquí? Shaka esta castigado.

Ninguno respondió, Kiki estaba drogado, como casi siempre que estaba frente a Tanatos así que no podía y Mu y Shaka estaban muy asustados como para responder algo.

Molesto Tanatos se acerco a la cama y tomando a Mu del largo cabello lo separo de Shaka y tomo en brazos al pequeño.

-No por favor déjalo, es solo un niño.

Rogó Mu desesperado.

-¿Quiere que lo deje?

Pregunto Tanatos con cinismo acariciando los muslos del niño.

Mu asintió con ojos suplicantes.

-Entonces arrodíllate entre mis piernas atiéndeme.

Le indico el Dios, Mu obedeció sin chistar, mientras Shaka se apresuraba a tomar a Kiki en brazos. No había que retar a Tanatos cuando este te daba una oportunidad y eso los cuatro integrantes mayores del harén lo sabían.

-Deja el niño en la cama y ayúdalo Shaka.

Le ordeno Tanatos al rubio. Shaka se apresuro a obedecer y pronto entre el y Mu, le asían una buena mamada a Tanatos asiendo a este olvidarse del mas pequeño.

-Tragensenlon todo.

Le ordeno el dios al sentirse a punto de correrse. Los otros dos obedecieron. Shaka y Mu lo vistieron sumisamente y se dejaron besar y tocar por el dios. Al final Tanatos se levanto.

-Esta noche los quiero a los dos en mi cama y cuando acabe con ustedes enviaran a Shion y a Orfeo. Puedes volver a juntarte con tus amigos, te portantes bien.

Le dijo a Shaka besándolo con pasión. Tanto Mu como Shaka asintieron y Tantos salió. Mu y Shaka se abrasaron con fuerza. Shion y Orfeo entraron el la recamara.

-Lo siento, no lo pudimos detener, se dio cuenta de que Mu estaba contigo y me dejo fuera de combate a mi y a Orfeo cuando nos recuperamos ya había llegado aquí.

Se disculpo Shion.

-No importa, Kiki esta bien.

Dijo Mu aliviado.

-Esta noche Mu y yo tenemos que acudir a el, luego ustedes dos. Y mejor demos gracias de que no exigió estar también con Kiki.

Dijo Shaka, los otros asintieron, mientras Orfeo tomaba en brazos a Kiki, para hacerlo beber una pastillita rosa, que el mismo creaba, para suspender los efectos nocivos que pudieran tener las drogas en el pequeño.

-Me da miedo que le hagamos daño dándole estas drogas.

Comento Shion acariciándole el cabello al pequeño que poco a poco volvía en si, al la pastilla rosa, empezaba a hacer el efecto de eliminar los efectos de las anteriores drogas.

-Mientras Hipnos nos tenga piedad y me siga consiguiendo los ingredientes para la anti-droga no hay que temer, cada vez que se las demos a Kiki, será como si nunca hubiese tomado esas drogas.

Los tranquilizo Orfeo.

Continuara...


	6. El Harén del Dios de los infiernos

Capitulo 6: El Harén del Dios de los infiernos

El harén del dios de los infierno definitivamente contaba con una de las bellezas mas grande entre todos los harenes.

Su favorito, su consorte, Shun de Andrómeda. El hermoso peliverde que en su día reto al Dios de los infiernos a pesar de ser la reencarnación humana de este, era ahora el favorito de Hades, tanto así que ahora era el consorte de el gobernante de los infiernos y la tierra.

El segundo favorito de Hades era uno de sus mas grandes trofeos de victorias. El intrépido Seiya de Pegaso, quien tantos problemas había dado a los dioses, era ahora un sirviente de cama, de aquel a quien había intentando derrotar y no había logrado vencer.

También estaba en ese Harén Misty un antiguo caballero de plata, con una gran hermosura.

También era parte de ese harén Aiolos de Sagitario. El mas antiguo del Harén, pues había sido amante obligado del Dios de los infiernos desde que había muerto al rescatar a Sahorí.

Dhoko de Libra también era parte de ese harén. El joven y hermoso pelirrojo quien había vigilado por años en las cascadas del Rozan, para evitar que Hades volviera, era ahora amante obligado de aquel mismo al que durante años había vigilado.

Aioras de Leo también era parte del harén junto a su hermano mayor aunque Aiolos mas bien paresia su hermano menor.

Los caballeros de Atenea que habían quedado vivos al final como Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, los que estaban en el santuario eran de Hades por derecho, pues había ganado y los perdedores con vida le pertenecían. Pero como dios de los muertos podía revivir a quien le diera la gana y así había echo con los caballeros caídos que le interesaban a el o a los de su confianza. Y no solo caballeros caídos de Atenea, si no que de Asgard y Poseidón.

Pero cuando se revivía a un caballero, o a un muerto este quedaba de la edad en la que había perdido la viva.

Por lo que Aiolos paresia aun de trece años mientras Aioras tenia la apariencia de alguien de 20 o 21 años.

No había un harén mas vigilado que este. Nadie podía tocar o tan siquiera acercarse a alguno de estos seis muchachos sin ser descubierto y ser castigado asta con la muerte.

Aiolos quien mas tiempo llevaba siendo amante de Hades era quien mejor sabia lidiar con la presión de esa vida y quien mas ayudaba a los demás. Era un irreverente que había resultado muchas veces castigado pues aun desde el Hades había prestado ayuda con su antigua armadura a los caballeros de Atenea.

También estaba el hecho de que por el tiempo que llevaba era el que menos vigilancia tenia, pues a pesar de su irreverencia de vez en cuando sabia que no había escape posible de esa vida por lo cual no intentaba escapar.

Para Shun era sumamente difícil es vida, era demasiado de muy puro, para esa oscuridad y para lo que era obligado a ser. Sobre todo era difícil por que su amor lo poseía otro caballero.

Le dolía ver a su hermano el gallardo fénix, como un ser al que le habían cortado las alas. Le dolía ver alguien con semejante orgullo humillado de esa forma.

Le dolía ver a todos sus amigos sometidos, por que de cierto grado el sentía que era su culpa, por haberse convertido en semejante obsesión para Hades.

Aioras orgulloso como el solo, odiaba esa vida a muerte y sobre todo odiaba ver como su hermano había tenido que sufrir lo mismo que ahora el sufría por tanto tiempo. Pues de pronto había pasado de ser el hermano menor a ser el hermano mayor. Era el de los mas vigilancia que tenia pues era de los mas que se resistía a su vida y a la de Aiolos.

Dhoko sereno y sabio, trataba de sobrellevar lo mejor posible su nueva vida, pero para el viejo maestro ahora joven no era fácil, no era fácil cuando su corazón latía por cierto peliverde de su edad. No era fácil, cuando hacia bajo el cuerpo de Hades, sintiendo que traicionaba a quien amaba.

Misty extrañamente se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Shun. El rubio igual que los demás sufría por su encierro, pero sobre todo por el sufrimiento del pequeño peliverde de Andrómeda. En cierto grado había pasado a relevar a Ikki en el cuidado del pequeño Shun, pero no era mucho lo que se podía hacer, cuando tu amo y señor era el mismísimo Hades.

En ese momento, la escena que se llevaba acabo detrás de los muros del Harén de Hades, era desgarradora.

En el cuarto del favorito y consorte de Hades, este lloraba desgarradoramente, mientas Misty, con ayuda de Aiolos trataban de consolarlo. Mientras Seiya, Aioras y Dhoko permanecían junto a la cama de Shun en mudo apoyo. También Aldebaran el antiguo caballero de Tauro y guardián de Aiolos quien menos vigilancia tenia, estaba hay en apoyo al pequeño Andrómeda.

-¿Qué sucede Shun?

Le pregunto Dhoko con voz suave sentándose en la cama. Shun levanto la cabesa que tenia escondida en el pecho de Misty y limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano miro a sus compañeros desesperado.

-Chicos lo que Hades planea hacernos es horrible.

-¿De que hablas Shun?

Le pregunto Aiolos suavemente, pues la verdad obligado a estar hay si eran, pero Hades no los trataba mal dentro de lo que cabía.

-A Hades se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea-Dijo con cinismo el joven-Como si de pro si nuestras vidas ya no fueran una mierda, ahora serán peores.

-Shun explícate que no somos adivinos.

Le pidió Seiya algo confundido. Y Shun se explico, les contó todo lo que había oído hablar a Hades con Hecate y para que era la reunión de mañana. Al oír lo que el peliverde contaba, todos reasionaron horrorizados.

-No..no puede ser.

Tartamudeo Aldebaran sorprendido.

-Esto es imposible.

Susurro Misty desconcertado.

Justo en ese momento el mismísimo Hades entro al cuarto de su favorito donde estaban todos.

-Que bueno que los encuentro juntos. Shun mañana me acompañaras a una reunión. Misty en media hora a mi cuarto.

El dios se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada mas. Shun sollozo mas fuerte mientras era abrasado por Aiolos. Misty se estremeció de espanto, no quería ir a la cama de Hades, no ese día. Los ojos de Aioras relampaguearon de furia, pero la mano de Dhoko en su hombro le indico que mejor se callara y apoyara al pobre Misty.

Aioras suspiro y extendió una mano al rubio caballero de plata.

-Ven Misty te ayudare a areglarte.

Le dijo suavemente. Misty asintió y dándole un beso a Shun en la frente tomo la mano del antiguo caballero de Leo, cuyo castañito lo hizo sentir mejor, Aioras lo atrajo asía si, pasándole una mano por los hombros y dejando que recostara a Misty recostar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras lo sacaba de hay para llevarlo a sus propias habitaciones.

Dhoko miro a Aiolos el cual asintió y así el antiguo caballero de Libra salió para acompañar al Leon y al de plata, mientras Sella se unía a Aiolos en sus esfuerzos por tranquilizar a Shun.

Continuara...


	7. El harén de Poseidón

Capitulo 7: El harén de Poseidón

Poseidón tenia cuerpo propio y era el principal aliado de Hades.

Tenia que asestar para si el señor de los Mares que había echo un excelente trato había dado a Sorroneto de Sirena a Hades para que hiciera con el lo que quisiera a cambio de que reviviera a ciertos mortales a los que deseaba pero habían muerto en diferentes combates.

Si es como piensan Poseidón también tenia un harén y uno lleno de bellezas en mi opinión.

El favorito de su harén no era otro que la belleza de Julián Solo, su imprudente reencarnación humana. Al tener cuerpo propio y ya no habitar el del hermoso mortal había reclamado a este para si, aun encontra de la voluntad del joven millonario.

Su segundo favorito era un regalo de Hades, Argol de Perseo. Un antiguo caballero de plata de Atenea muy guapo.

Los otros tres integrantes de su harén apenas un poco menos llamados que Julián o Argol, eran Eo de Silla Arakne de Tarántula y Bian de Caballo marino.

Poseidón trataba a los chicos de su harén como a príncipes. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de los cinco jóvenes que vivían en el reino marino del Dios de los mares eran felices. A todos les faltaba lo mas importante su libertad.

Ellos a diferencia de los jóvenes pertenecientes a los harenes del inframundo, llevaban en vez de collares, muñequeras irrompibles que por muco que quisieran no se podían sacar.

También tenia Poseidón la manía de solo vestir a sus jóvenes con variadas y cortas túnicas. De ricas telas y diferentes colores, inclusos diferentes cortes y diseños, pero todas cortas, apenas a la mitad de los muslos, llegaba la mas larga.

Y en ese momento la escena que se llevaba acabo en ese harén era la siguiente.

-¿Sucede algo Julián?

Pregunto Arakne al joven Solo sentándose junto a el.

Julián Solo miro a Arakne y le sonrió débilmente.

-No es nada.

Dijo negado con la cabeza.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Julián.

-Lo se Arakne. Es que conozco a Poseidón, lo conozco mejor de lo que quisiera y se que algo planea y no es nada bueno.

Arakne o pudo reprimir un gesto irónico.

-Nada de lo que los dioses planeen puede ser bueno. Mira a la maldita de Atenea, después de morir a manos de ella y por ella, nos abandono a nuestra suerte, y se largo al Olimpo cuando Hades con la ayuda de Poseidón ganaron. Inclusos los que estamos muertos fuimos resucitados, para vivir una vida de esclavito sexual. Yo ya no creo en ningún maldito dios.

Julián no tubo mas remedio que asentir ante las palabras de Arakne.

-¿Y los demás?

Pregunto Julián refiriéndose a Argol, Bian y Eo, pues no había salido de sus habitaciones en el Harén en todo el día.

-Bian esta cuidando a Eo y Argol debe de hacer entre las piernas de Poseidón en este momento.

Dijo Arakne con amargura y ante la mirada de no entiendo nada de Julián se aclaro.

-Poseidón violo a Eo, como un maldito animal y lo dejo en bastante mal estado, al parecer Eo como siempre se resistió a el. Argol se las arreglo para distraer a Poseidón y alejarlo de Eo por que lo iba a dejar peor. Ese maldito y lujurioso desgraciado casi no hay día en que deje en paz a uno de nosotros.

Suspiro Arakne con tristeza. Julián negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-¿Qué pecado cometimos Arakne? ¿Cuál fue el pecado tan grande que cometimos para merecer esto?

Pregunto Julián con amargura.

-No lo se, Ju, no lo se.

Negó Arakne tristemente.

-Vamos a ver a Eo.

Dijo Poseidón levantándose de la cama. Arakne asintió y lo siguió fuera del cuarto. Cuidando a Eo, estaba Bian. Eo sonrió tristemente al ver a los otros dos.

-¿Aun no suelta a Argol?

Pregunto sintiéndose culpable por la suerte que había tenido que correr su compañero pues lo había echo para sacarle de enzima a Poseidón.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo Eo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestarlo lo hizo el mismo Argol desde la puerta sobresaltando a todo. Traía el cabello, revuelto, la corta túnica arrugada y se cubría con una capa, lucia como alguien que acaba de tener una sesión muy apasionada de sexo.

-¿estas bien?

Le pregunto Julián preocupado.

Argol asintió.

-Si no me lastimo mucho si a eso se refieren. Lo único que yo tengo herido es el orgullo.

Aseguro con una sonrisa vacilante. Los otros cuatro asintieron, mientras Argol, se acercaba para sentarse al borde de la cama de Eo.

-¿Cómo estas?

Le pregunto dulcemente acariciándole el cabello.

-Bien, otras veces me a dejado peor.

Le aseguro Eo.

-Bien iré a bañarme apesto a sexo-Dijo Argol con desagrado-Pero antes. Mañana hay una reunión en el Hades, Poseidón quiere que vayas con el Julián.

Este asintió, levantándose.

-Te acompaño a bañarte.

Eo asintió.

-Arakne, Bian Poseidón ordeno que uno fuera a su cuarto esta noche, cualquiera de ustedes dos, pueden decidir.

Dijo mirando con lastima a los dos chicos, que se miraron con fastidio, pero asintieron, mientras pensaban en cosas no muy agradables asía su amo.

Así que Argol salió de la habitación acompañado de Julián, mientras Eo suspira con tristeza y Bian y Arakne decidían echar a suerte quien se vería esa noche con Poseidón.

Continuara.....


	8. El Harén de Pandora

Este capitulo es YURI

**Capitulo 8: El Harén de Pandora**

Pandora la fiel servidora de Hades tenia su propio Harén igual que los demás servidores de Hades. Lo curioso de su Harén, era que estaba formado pro mujeres y no por hombres.

Habitaban en el Marín de Águila, Shaina de cobra, June de Camaleón, Hilda de Polaris y Saori Kido.

Cuando Atenea perdió la guerra abandono el cuerpo de Saori, quien era la favorita de Pandora.

Seguida de Saori, estaba Shaina una de las amantes favoritas de Pandora.

Hilda de Polaris, Marín de Águila y June de Camaleón las otras tres amantes de Pandora.

Pero en este harén las cosas eran de acuerdo al comportamiento de sus integrantes. Si las cinco mujeres se comportaban bien Pandora las complacía dándole lo que querían si las mujeres se ponían imprudente o la desobedecía las castigaba.

Mas de una vez Saori y Shaina probaron el látigo aprendiendo a callar. También June, Marín y Hilda probaron mas de una vez la celda de tortura, lo que había vuelto a las cinco mujeres en seres sumisos y complacientes, que se habían resignado a sus vidas.

En esos momentos Pandora miraba a Shaina y a Marín dormir cansadas después de todo lo que había echo a ser a las dos mujeres.

No había duda de que era Shaina quien mejor se la chupaba y Marín era todo un bocado. Pandora la había obligado a que se masturbara con un bribador mientras Shaina le daba sexo oral.

Pero no era tan simple como eso había echo que Marín se masturbara y se penetrara con un vibrador anal y otro vaginal.

Había disfrutado ver a la humillada amazona del Águila obedecerla, mientras Shaina expertamente la complacía con lengua y manos en su cuerpo. Una vez había alcanzado el orgasmo, había echo a ambas amazonas cambiaran de lugar asta que nuevamente alcanzo el orgasmo.

Entonces las obligo a que la bañaran y la asearan, en la bañera las volvió a obligar a que la complacieran con sus manos y bocas y al final una vez vestidas les había ordenado que se metieran en su cama, desnudas y se abrasaran.

Entonces se había sentado en un sofá y las había dibujado, para al final dejarlas dormir.

Salió de sus habitaciones dejando a las otras dos Amazonas dormidas y diciéndole a un sirviente que cuando se despertaran las enviara de vuelta a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Iba pensando en el plan de Hades y Poseidón. Hecate se los había propuesto y ellos habían asestado.

Por su parte Pandora pensaba a cual de sus chicas escogería, al llegar al patio del harén, encontró a Hilda, June y Saori jugando cartas. Tenia ganas de dibujar., así que le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le trajera su libreta de dibujo y sus lapises, mientras se acercaba a sus muchachas, las cuales dejaron de jugar al verla.

-Mi señora.

La saludaron las tres mujeres.

-Vengan.

Les ordeno la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Las otras tres se levantaron obedientes y acompañaron a su señora asta la habitación de Saori que fue donde las llevo.

-Desnúdense.

Les ordeno a las otras tres. June, Hilda y Saori se miraron extrañadas pero obedecieron a su señora de inmediato.

-Métanse a la cama-Ordeno mientras la sirvienta llegaba con su libreta de dibujo y sus lápices.

Las tres jóvenes mujeres obedecieron aun extrañadas.

-Quiero que se acaricien, que jueguen con el cuerpo las unas de las otras, que se complazcan y no hablen mientras las dibujo, ¿entendieron?

Les pregunto Pandora fríamente. Era la primera vez que las dejaba tocarse entre ellas y las tres mujeres estaban confundidas, pero como conocían de sobra el temperamento de su señora se apresuraron a obedecerlas, Pandora pinto con maestría las expresiones de deleite de las tres mujeres, jugando sus juegos sexuales en la gran cama. Dibujo rápido a las tres mujeres y con precisión.

-Deténganse.

Las tres se detuvieron confusas, estaban al borde del orgasmo.

-Basta ya e terminado. Saben que tiene prohibido tocarse entre ustedes sin una orden expresa mía así que no lo vuelvan a hacer.

Las tres mujeres bajaron las miradas avergonzadas, sus feminidades estaban húmedas y se iban a quedar con las ganas.

-Ven acá Saori.

La aludida obedeció acercándose sumisamente a la mujer.

-Me éxito mucho verlas acariciarse, mírame estoy húmeda, así que usa tu linda boquita.

Le ordeno Pandora con una sonrisa maliciosa, abriéndose de piernas y quitándose la túnica. Saori obedeció apenada.

-Ustedes dos en la cama, hagan un 69 y mastúrbense quiero verlas llegar al orgasmo.

Les ordeno a Hilda y a June.

Continuara....


	9. La reunión

**Capitulo 9: La reunión**

Hades estaba sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa de reuniones. A sus pies sentado entre cojines estaba su consorte el precioso peliverde Shun. Una cadena tallada por el mismo Hefesto, fuerte pero liviana, ataba el cuello de Shun, llegando el otro extremo a la mano del mismo Hades. Vestía el muchacho una preciosa túnica violeta oscuro, casi negro, sus cabellos tenían entrelazados diminutos diamantes y su mirada era baja, mirando sus pequeñas y cuidadas manos.

A la derecha de Hades se sentaba Tanatos y un paso atrás parado detrás de la silla estaba Shaka. Lucia muy hermoso, diamantes decoraban su cabello dorado el cual había sido recogido en una elegante trenza, mientras su cuerpo había sido cubierto por una túnica blanca y sus pies estaban calzados por una sandalias doradas.

A la izquierda de Hades se sentaba Hipnos, Shura estaba a su lado, sentado a sus pies entre unos cojines, vestido con una elegante túnica de color arena a juego con sus cabellos, los cuales caían a los lados de su rostro de forma sencilla, pero con estilo, sus calzado era también del mismo color de la túnica y a diferencia de Shun el no estaba atado por ninguna cadena, pues Hipnos tenia la piedad de nunca humillarlos, ni a el ni a los chicos.

Junto a Hipnos se sentada Eacos y junto a el juez del infierno parado detrás de este estaba Ikki vestido con una túnica azul, mirando con tristeza e impotencia a su hermano, el cual sonreía débilmente por poder verlo aunque fuera de lejos. Tanto Hades como Eacos les habían permitido saludarse al llegar, pero fueron unos escasos segundos, apenas un beso en la mejilla y un tierno abraso antes de ser separados.

Frente a Eacos se sentaba Radamatys, y a los pies de este sentado entre cojines estaba Kannon, lucia sumamente hermoso con una túnica color verde agua, con sus cabellos recogidos asía tras, dejando despejado el rostro.

Junto a Radamatys estaba Minos, y a los pies de Minos estaba Saga, sentado también entre cojines este lucia igual que su hermano pues ironías de la vida ambos hermanos habían sido vestidos y peinados de la misma forma. Saga y Kannon tenían las manos entrelazadas en el suelo, con disimulo tanto Radamatys como Minos los habían visto pero había dejado pasar ese detalle por alto, dándoles el pequeños gusto a sus favoritos, de el momento de cercanía.

Pandora se sentaba frente a Minos y aun lado de Eacos y parada detrás suyo estaba Zahorí, con un vestido rosa, que sinceramente no armonizaba mucho con sus cabellos morados, pero que a Pandora le gustaba y por lo tanto nadie decía nada.

En el otro extremo justo de la mesa, frente a Hades estaba sentado Poseidón y a sus pies con una cadena al igual que Shun ya asía Julián, pero a diferencia de Shun la túnica que portaba Julián era de color negra con los bordes dorados y esta apenas llegaba a las rodillas del muchacho y sus sandalias de estilo griego eran negras, los largos cabellos de Julián habían sido trenzados con diminutas diamantes marinos en ellos.

Los puestos a la izquierda y a la derecha de Poseidón estaban vacíos, pero pronto fueron llenados por quienes faltaban.

Se sentó Hecate la hermosa Diosa de la hechicería a la derecha de Poseidón, mientras el puesto ala izquierda de Poseidón era ocupado por Apolo el Dios de las artes y el sol, junto a quien estaba Hermes su esposo y mensajero de los dioses, el cual quedo de pies a pesar de que Hades le ofreció una silla, puede que hubiese asestado la decisión de Apolo, pero no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con esa locura.

-Los que estáis aquí reunidos, es por un motivo muy simple, sus harenes y sus parejas son del mismo sexo vuestro lo que os impide tener descendencia algo que no se puede permitir pues ustedes necesitáis descendencia. Así que e preparado la pócima de la fertilidad. Esta pócima permitirá concebir a su pareja sea hombre o mujer. En el caso de Pandora será un poco distinto el bebe será de ella y de quien ella elija por medios puramente mágicos, en el caso de los demás masculinos aquí presente, tendrán que crear a sus hijos a la antigua después de que su elegido beba la pócima. Pues al hacerlo, se abrirá una sola vez una pequeña entrada entre el pené y el ano, que será nada mas y nada menos que una vagina, solo durara unas horas y el canal desaparecerá y no volverá a aparecer asta el momento de el alumbramiento nueve meses después. Mis hechiceras ayudaran al momento del parto de cada uno de vuestros elegidos. Espero que disfrutéis de mi regalo, mi pago ya me a sido dado por Hades. Y Apolo también me a pagado pues el favor para el a sido a parte.

Dijo la diosa de la hechicería con una sonrisa, mientras asía aparecer frente a cada uno de los presentes un pequeño frasco de cristal mágico.

-Quién deseéis que sea el portador de su bebe es cosa vuestra así que ustedes sabrán, ya tenéis la pócima, ahora yo me retiro que tengo trabajo que hacer.

Dijo la diosa y con una reverencia salió.

La cara de los miembros de los harenes era todo un poema de pánico y horror, mientras la de los Amos era de pura satisfacción. Hermes miraba a Apolo con rabia no podía creer lo que este le obligaría a hacer y tampoco podía perdonar a Zeus por haberlo obligado a casar con Apolo, el no era una maldita mujer, el era un dios también y por culpa de las imprudencias de la maldita Atenea el gran padre dios lo había ofrecido a Apolo en pago a la deuda de la niñata.

Continuara....


	10. Elegidos

**Capitulo 10: Elegidos**

Kannon abraso a Afrodita contra su pecho. El pisciano se veía mas hermoso, que nunca.

Radamantis había mandado a Afrodita a reglar de un modo especial esta vez.

Una hermosa túnica blanca con bordados azules cubría el esbelto cuerpo del antaño caballero.

La túnica se ceñía desde su cintura asía arriba, el cuello era en forma de V, las mangas pegadas, a partir de del codo se empezaban a soltar, asta adquirir ya en las muñecas un estilo acampanado, mientras caía suelta sobre su cintura, con dos aberturas a los lados, asta mas arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, sus pies adornados, con unas sandalias de color blanco, su cabello azul, atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo adornado con pequeños diamantes y en s cuello de cisne brillaba la dorada gargantilla, que lo marcaba como miembro del harén de Radamantys.

Se veía hermosamente arrebatador, pero así mismo se veía terriblemente triste y asustado.

-¿Por qué yo Kannon?

Pregunto Afrodita con la voz temblorosa y asustado tratando de no romper a llorar. Kannon acaricio la mejilla del pisciano con ternura y una mirada de compasión.

-No lo se Afro, aria todo por estar en tu lado y así ahorrarte el sufrimiento de ser preñado porro ese bastardo, pero Radamantis no quiere ni oír hablar de el asunto, quiere que tu lleves a su hijo en su vientre y que seas tu quien lo des a luz.

Afrodita se estremeció, apretando con sus blancos puños la camisa de Kannon aterrado.

-No podré Kannon, no lo resistiré.

-Si podrás, Afrodita, algún día esta pesadilla terminara y todos seremos libres.

Le susurro Kannon apretándolo contra su pecho. Una tímida llamada a la puerta de la recamara del piciano, hizo separarse a Kannon y Afrodita, mientras Afrodita decía a quien estuviera afuera que entrara.

Quien entro a la habitación fue Jabu. Al ver sus ojos asustados y llenos de lagrimas Afrodita le abrió los brazos y el joven corroí asía ellos.

-Afrodita, Milo me lo contó todo, no es justo. No conformes con hacernos sus esclavos sexuales, ahora pretenden acerté esto a ti.

Se quejo el muchacho, abrasándose con fuerza al caballero mas alto. Kannon le puso una mano en los cabellos al unicornio y se los alboroto.

-Tranquilo Jabu, ya ni llorar sirve.

Le dijo Kannon con suavidad.

-Deberíamos unirnos y entre todos darle una tunda de madre a ese cabron.

Dijo el unicornio, mirando a los otros dos. Afro y Kannon se sonrieron ante eso.

-Mientras tengamos estas gargantillas que restringen nuestros poderes, nos vencería a todos con una sola mano.

Le sonrió Kannon.

Afrodita se agacho ligeramente asta estar a la estatura e Jabu y tomándolo de la barbilla lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quédate junto a Milo y desaparece del camino de Radamantis ¿vale?

Le pidió. Jabu suspiro pero aun así asintió.

-¿Estarás bien Afrodita?

Le pregunto Jabu.

-¿Mientras los tenga a ustedes? Si.

Asintió el pisciano.

-Nosotros estaremos a tu lado.

Le aseguro Milo entrando a la recamara con Sorroneto. Sorroneto se acerco asía Afrodita y tomando la de este entre las suyas, le dejo un objeto en la mano, Afrodita abrió la palma de su mano y lo miro, era una pequeña sortija echa con pequeños diamantes marinos.

-Va en el dedo del pie-Le dijo Sorroneto ligeramente sonrojado-Siempre la e llevado conmigo mi madre decía que daba suerte, ahora quiero que la lleves contigo, para que te de suerte.

Afrodita apretó el objeto en su puño antes de abrasar a Sorroneto.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Le sonrió el sireno, mientras daba un paso atrás.

-Estas hermoso Afro.

Le dijo Sorroneto mirándolo fascinado. Afrodita se sonrojo levemente, mientras los otros cuatro, estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con Sorroneto.

Valentine de Arpia uno de los generales bajo el mando de Radamantis llego por Afrodita. Este no pudo evitar aferrarse a Kannon aterrado, negándose a moverse. Pero antes de que Valentine hiciera algo, Kannon dijo con voz firme.

-Yo lo llevare ante mi señor.

Dijo fríamente y Valentine ni nadie se atrevió a rebatir, pues el favorito de el juez del infierno había hablado.

***

Ikki apretó la carta de Shun contra su pecho eso era lo único que lo mantenía firme y le impedía echares a llorar, contra MM quien estaba a su lado, cepillando su cabello tristemente.

El fénix vestía una túnica azul oscura bastante sencilla, pero elegante que cubría todo su cuerpo y bajo la cual estaba desnudo.

MM termino de cepillar sus cabellos y suspiro, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven caballero del fénix.

-¿Estarás bien?

Le pregunto. Ikki volteo su rostro asía el y en sus ojos oculto MM pudo sentir el miedo del adolescente así que sentándose a su lado, MM lo abraso, con un gesto cariñoso que nadie jamás hubiera esperado de alguien tan duro como el.

-Eso espero Julianus, eso espero.

Dijo el fénix en un susurro tembloroso. Eaco lo había escogido para que llevara en su vientre al bebe de el y el único capricho que le había concedido a Ikki fue que nadie lo arreglara y el mismo se pudiera vestir y peinar.

-Debería ser yo no ustedes. Cierto que no tengo vocación de padre-Asesto MM-Pero tengo 23 años, tu solo tienes 15, Fenril apenas 14 y los gemelos solo 18. no es justo lo que os ase a ustedes, ustedes son niños.-Se lamento el caballero de Cáncer.

Esta vez fue Ikki quien consoló a MM.

-No Mascara, no debería ser ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros, deberíamos ser libres, con la oportunidad de elegir a quien amar, pero no lo somos así que tenemos que resignarnos a nuestra vida, por que lamentarnos no nos servirá de nada.

MM suspiro.

-Tienes razón Ikki, pero es que me siento tan impotente.

-Tu y el resto de nosotros Mascara. Julianus ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?-MM asintió- Eres un buen hombre, ¿Por qué eras antes así?

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Mascara con un suspiro melancólico.

Antes de que Ikki pudiera decir algo, Fenril entro a la habitación con sus dos lobos y se detuvo al ver a Ikki.

-Te vez bonito.

Dijo el mas joven de los integrantes del harén sonriéndole al fénix y arrodillándose sobre la cama de este, con sus inseparables lobos a los lados. Ikki le sonrió y acercándose a el, le alboroto el cabello.

-Gracias.

-¿Vas a copular con el señor?

Le pregunto Fenril inocentemente. Ikki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras que MM con una sonrisa era quien le contestaba a Fenril.

-Así es pequeño.

Fenril asintió, acariciando la cabeza de uno de sus lobos. Mientras los gemelos, Syd y Bud entraban a la recamara.

-¿Todo bien Ikki?

Le pregunto Syd.

-Todo lo bien que puede estar dentro de lo que cabe.

Fue la respuesta del fénix.

-Ikki, pase lo que pase nosotros te apoyaremos, siempre.

Le aseguro Bud. Ikki le sonrió agradecido de verdad a sus compañeros.

***

Saga miro fijamente a Camus, el acuariano, vestía una túnica de color perla, con elegantes bordados de color marfil y su cabello azul caía suelto con elegancia por su espalda.

-Te vez muy bien.

Trato de sonreírle Saga. Pero no era fácil El acuariano de 20 años, se había sacrificado por Hyoga.

Minos había elegido al joven rubio para que llevara en sus entrañas a su hijo, pero luego de muchos ruegos de Saga y Camus los mayores, habían convencido a Minos que los escogiera a uno de ellos dos, el desafortunado había sido Camus.

Hyoga quien estaba sentado con Isaac, en uno de los sofás, se levanto y se adelanto asta quedar junto a su maestro.

-Gracias, por lo que hizo por mi.

Le dijo Hyoga apenado, pues le entristecía que la suerte que corría Camus fuera por salvarlo a el.

-No te entristezcas Hyoga. Tu y Isaac son muy importantes para mi, no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Le aseguro el acuario. Hagen acaricio los hombros de Isaack de forma reconfortante, sentándose junto a este, mientras Camus dejaba a Hyoga en manos de Saga.

-Cuídalos.

Le pidió Camus señalando con la mirada a los tres adolescentes. Saga asintió.

-Te estaré esperando.

Le aseguro el geminiano.

***

Vestido con un elegante y bonito Yukata de color negro y verde, Shiryu se encontraba bastante nervioso.

Tanto Alberich, quien era apenas un año mayor que el, como Mime que tenia la misma edad que Alberich y Sigfried y Shura los mayores estaban con el, ayudándolo a terminar los detalles de su vestimenta.

Cuando Hipnos les planteo a los tres chicos lo de la posibilidad del embarazo y que analizaría bien a cual escoger. Ninguno se mostró muy contento pero tampoco se resistieron.

Conocían lo suficientemente bien a Hipnos como para saber que este los cuidaría y no los dañaría, al menos físicamente.

Así que cuando Eligio a Shiryu este solo asintió y se resigno a su destino sabiendo que al menos su hijo tendría dos padres que cuidarían de el y cuatro tíos que lo amarían con locura.

-Estas nervioso.

Comento Shura al tomar entre sus manos las del joven dragón de 14 años.

-Todo estará bien.

Le aseguro Alberich con firmeza.

-si Hipnos te cuidara, si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que esta noche fuera dolorosa para ti sabes que nuestro señor te dormiría, para evitarte cualquier dolor.

Le dijo Sigfried con una sonrisa.

-Lose, solo es que no puedo evitar estar nervioso.

Comento Shiryu.

-Todos te cuidaremos Shiryu.

Le aseguro Shura con una sonrisa, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del taburete, pues había llegado la hora de que fuera con Hipnos.

***

-Shaka, tienes que ser fuerte.

Le rogó Shion al rubio, pero este no podía dejar de sollozar aferrado a su camisa.

-No lo aguantare Shion, me moriré, si tengo que llevar al hijo de ese bastado en mi vientre.

Mu que no podía soportar la angustia de su amado rubio lo aparto de los brazos de Shion estrechándolo en los suyos y alzando el rostro de Shaka con manos suaves, desafió las reglas y lo beso dulcemente.

-Yo estaré contigo Shaka.

-Y no solo Mu, también nosotros.

Le aseguro Orfeo, quien tenia a Kiki en brazos.

-No pienses que tu hijo es también de ese bastardo.

Lesusurro Shion, acariciándole el rubio y largo cabello.

-Piensa que es tuyo y de Mu.

Dijo el pequeño Kiki.

-Así es.

Le dijo Mu, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.

-Los necesito, los necesito por que sin ustedes no resistiré esto.

Se lamento Shaka.

-Aquí estaremos Shaka, no te abandonaremos.

***

Julián Solo vestía una túnica larga, asta sus pies, elegante y delicada, de color azul cielo como su cabello.

A su lado estaban Arakne, Bian, Eo y Argol ninguno de los cuatro decía nada, pero estaban hay como un apoyo firme y seguro.

-Cuándo el acabe conmigo... ¿Podríamos dormir juntos?

Pregunto Julián en un susurro rompiendo el silencio.

El apoyo de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

-Claro que si, aremos como una pijamada.

Propuso Bian con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Comeremos porquerías y recordaremos viejos tiempos.

Les siguió el juego Argol

-Y Arakne nos cantara una nana, al final a todos.

Dijo Eo. Y aunque Arakne quien tenia una voz preciosa odiaba cantar al ver los ojitos de Julián no se pudo negar a esto.

***

Aiolos y Dhoko consolaban a Seiya, mientras Mysty y Aioras tranquilizaban los nervios de Shun.

Tanto Shun como Seiya parecían dos pequeños príncipes, ataviados iguales, solo diferenciándose por el color de sus atuendos.

Ambos vestían con las mas elegantes y delicadas joyas, con túnicas de cortes maestros, solo que la de Shun era verde la de Seiya era roja.

La razón de que ambos vistieran igual y que las cosas estubieran tan tensas y tristes en este harén, era que no conforme con lo que le hacia a Shun, Hades había avisado esa mañana que no solo embarazaría a Shun, si no que también a Seiya así que ambos debían de ser preparados y ambos jóvenes, quienes irónicamente eran los mas jóvenes del harén, estaban medio muertos de miedo y los adultos hacían lo que podían por tranquilizarlo pero no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que ambos apenas estaban próximos a cumplir los 14 años y dentro de nueve meses ambos estarían trayendo al mundo a los hijos de su verdugo.

-Algún día Hades pagara por todo esto.

Juro Aioras dejándose abrasar por Mysty mientras veía con impotencia como Seiya y Shun eran llevados de hay.

-El y todos sus secuaces.

Dijo Aiolos, mientras Dhoko se sentaba a su lado y el sagitariano se recostaba en el pecho de este.

***

Hermes miro con odio su reflejo en el hermoso espejo de su hogar. Estaban en el Olimpo, en el templo de Apolo donde ahora vivía y donde viviría para siempre por culpa de Atenea.

Ella había tenido la culpa de todo, pero como era la niña consentida de su padre Zeus, este lo había usado a el, para espiar la deuda que esta tenia con Apolo, ofreciéndolo en matrimonio al dios del sol y en algunos minutos tendría que cumplir con sus deberes de consorte para con su esposo y dejar que este lo preñara, pero algún día Apolo y todo esos malditos dioses de pacotilla, sobre todo Atenea se lo pagarían.

***Continuara***


	11. La concepción, primera parte

**Capitulo 11: La concepción, primera parte.**

Afrodita, no miraba a Radamantis no miraba lo que este le hacia a su cuerpo, había tomado la poción la cual le había causado un dolor horrible, mientras creaba en su cuerpo el pequeño orificio que era el canal vaginal.

Pero su único gesto en ese momento había sido apretar los dientes con dolor, soltar un pequeño jadeo y serrar sus ojos.

Cuando el dolor paso y Radamantis empezó a desnudarlo para poseerlo, Afrodita se había dejado acostar en la cama.

Oía los halagos a su belleza, mas no los escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero miraban a la nada en realidad. Su hermoso rostro sin expresión y su cuerpo quieto y sin vida como el de un muñeco de porcelana en las manos de su señor.

Sentir la penetración de Radamantis por ese nuevo orificio virgen de su cuerpo, fue bastante doloroso, pero solo serró sus ojos que miraba a la pared de la izquierda por unos segundos antes de volverlos a abrir.

Lo sintió moverse en su interior, pero ni siquiera entonces lo miro, su hermosa cabeza peli-azul recostada sobre la almohada miraba a la pared de la izquierda sin expresión alguna sin querer ver a su amo. Lo sintió acabar y correrse en su interior y solo entonces su rostro mostró una pequeña emoción, pues una lagrima rodó fuera de sus ojos silenciosamente, mientras los serraba.

Radamantis lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso complacido.

-¿Me puedo retirar ya mi señor?

Pregunto Afrodita con una voz carente de emoción. Radamantis se dejo caer sobre su lado en la cama y asintió.

-Si, hoy fuiste tal y como me gustas sumiso y hermoso como siempre lo debes de ser, ya puedes retirarte.

Afrodita se levanto, negándose a mirar su cuerpo y mucho menos su entrepierna donde ahora había un orificio que no era natural, un orificio por el que el mal nacido de Radamantis había puesto en su vientre a un hijo.

Serró sus ojos para no llorar o gritar y tomando su túnica con manos temblorosas se la puso. Tanta prisa tenia por salir que asta las sandalias dejo tiradas en el suelo.

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Radamantis sus pies corrieron alejándolo de ese lugar asta llegar al pasillo del harén. Sus ojos repletos de lagrimas, casi ciegos, pero aun así no dejo de correr asta que llego a su habitación.

Entro aun llorando mientras sus manos intentaban arrancar su túnica con desprecio. Unas suaves manos sobre las suyas lo detuvieron.

Alzo su rostro inundado de lagrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, dieron con los afligidos de Kannon.

Se refugio en el pecho del geminiano echo un mar de lagrimas. Kannon lo abraso con fuerza contra su pecho, tratando de consolarlo. Lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo para que descansara pero Afrodita se aferró a el negándose.

-No pro favor, tengo que quitarme su sabor, su olor, me quiero bañar, quiero sacarme la piel a tiras, no me lleves a mi cama, llévame a el baño del harén.

Kannon asintió y cambio su rumbo, y con el pisciano en brazos, se encamino a el baño del harén.

El baño principal del harén, era una habitación enorme, la bañera era en realidad un enorme yacusi, donde cabían los cinco codamente y sobraba espacio. También habían tres duchas y dos tinas pequeñas, además de enormes espejos, lavadores (lavamanos, donde te lavas los dientes) y unos cubículos que daban al sanitario.

Kannon dejo a Afrodita sentado en el borde del yacusi, mientras lo encendía. Una vez lo tubo encendido y lleno, hizo levantarse a el hermoso picsiano y lo desnudo. Afrodita se dejo mansamente, dejando que le quitara las joyas le soltara e cabello y le quitara la túnica. Su vista se detuvo un momento en la entrepierna, viendo aquel huequito lleno de semen, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se volvió a levantar. Cuando fue a ayudarlo a meterse en el yacusi que era profundo pero a apenas 4 pulgadas del nivel del suelo, el pisciano lo detuvo.

-Báñate conmigo, por favor.

Pidió en un tímido susurro. Kannon no lo dudo el también se quito su ropa y entro al yacuzi con Afrodita.

***

Ikki al igual que Afrodita, se mantuvo quieto, frió, indiferente en apariencia entre los brazos de Eacos.

Pero el no hizo ningún gesto de dolor a pesar de que le dolió cuando al beber la posición, el pequeño orificio se creo entre sus partes intimas. A Pesar de que le dolió cuando Eacos lo penetro, con poco o ningún cuidado y que se movió sin tan siquiera dejarlo acoplarse.

A pesar de todo eso no le dio el placer a Eacos de tan siquiera largar un gemido de dolor. Cuando Eacos se salió de dentro de el, se levanto sin pedir permiso y tomando su túnica se la puso, se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación de su señor sin mirar atrás.

Le dolía de la cintura para abajo pero no emitió queja mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones del harén.

Ikki volvió a las habitaciones del harén en apariencia tranquilo, sin expresión alguna. Pero cuando vio sentado en el pasillo a Fenril con sus dos lobos y que este se levantaba de un salto al verlo llegar y corría hacia el abrasándolo, se derrumbo.

-¿Estas bien?

Le pregunto Fenril preocupado, mientras sentía a los dos lobos frotándose entre sus pies para reconfortarlo. Ikki no pudo contener dos lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pero su voz nos e rompió, cuando le aseguro a Fenril, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estaré bien.

Sintió unos pasos apresurados y vio a Julianus acercándose hacia el, por el pasillo. Como siempre solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama y sus pies estaban descalzos. Casi pisándole los talones, estaban Syd y Bud.

-Ikki...

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy necesitado de un baño.

Fue todo lo que dijo el fénix con una sonrisa débil, antes de verse envuelto por sus amigos, quienes lo llevaron y lo ayudaron a bañarse como si fuera un niño pequeño. Un niño siendo mimado y cuidado, por quienes lo querían y apreciaban.

***

Solo el penar en Hyoga y en Issack y en sus sonrisas de aquel entonces cuando eran sus alumnos ambos en Siberia, fue lo único que sostuvo a Camus, mientras bebía la pócima y se desnudaba para Minos.

Fue el rostro de Saga el que acudió a su mente, su sonrisa, mientras lo ayudaba cuando la maldad no se había apoderado aun de el y Camus tan solo era un aspirante a caballero.

Fue las raras y escasas sonrisas de Hagen, las que acudieron a su mente mientras sentía a ese bastardo moverse en su interior, fue el rostro de sus compañeros y amigos lo que estuvo en su mente, ayudándolo a mantener el rostro frió y sin expresión, mientras Minos acababa dentro de el.

Como un autómata, se levanto se vistió y se dirigió a las habitaciones del harén.

No reacciono, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado y no en su cuerpo, cuando Saga lo tomo de los hombros y lo llevo al baño desnudándolo y metiéndolo en la tina.

Dejo que lo bañara y le lavara el cabello, pero cuando fue a lavar aquel huequito que no era natural de su cuerpo y en el que aun habían restos de semen, detuvo la mano de Saga.

Lo miro a los ojos y Saga pudo ver como estos se llenaban de lagrimas que no derramaba. Como si de pronto su mente volviera a su cuerpo y fuera consiente de todo. Abrió los brazos y Camus se metió entre ellos, dejando salir su silencioso llanto, mientras Saga sin importarle que se estuviera mojando lo abrasaba. Asta que termino por meterse a la tina aun vestido y acunarlo entre sus brazos, mientras lo dejaba desahogarse.

***

Hipnos sabedor de que la pócima al crear el pequeño huequito que asía de vagina, provocaba un fuerte dolor, adormeció con sus poderes a Shiryu, quien entre sus brazos no sintió ningún dolor. Una vez listo, anulo casi por completo el efecto de sus poderes dejando un poco para que sirviera de anestesia.

Lo amor y lo acaricio con cariño y ternura, procurándose por su disfruto, por que gozara de su carisias y quedara satisfecho. Por que no le doliera y que el recuerdo de la concesión de su hijo fuera algo bonito en la mente de el joven dragón.

Cuando termino, salió con cuidado del cálido interior del joven y lo abraso contra su pecho para dejarlo dormir. Apenas dos horas después despertaba Shiryu soñoliento.

-Mi señor..

-Shhh, duerme pequeño dragón.

Le sonrió dulcemente Hipnos.

(Na: Adoro a Hipnos ^_^)

Continuara....


	12. Concepción segunda parte

Capítulo 12: Concepción (segunda parte)

Los ojos de Shaka estaban fuertemente cerrados, para no romper a llorar.

No le había importado el dolor cuando bebió la poción, ni siquiera cuando Tanatos, con su usual brusquedad y falta de cuidado, lo penetró.

Lo que realmente le dolió fue sentirlo correrse en su interior, saber que desde ese momento llevaba un hijo de su maldito verdugo formándose en su vientre.

Quiso levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, pero le dolía demasiado, como tantas veces antes Tanatos había sido muy bruto y lo había lastimado.

Aún así reunió fuerzas de su abatido interior, y pensando en Mu y en sus compañeros, se levantó sin hacer ni un sólo gesto de dolor.

Tanatos lo dejó y después de besarlo, le dio permiso para que regresara a sus habitaciones. Así lo hizo Shaka, se vistió y se fue.

Una vez fuera, tuvo que apoyarse de la pared, pues el maldito sádico de Tanatos realmente lo había lastimado.

Cerca del pasillo del harén, Shion lo estaba esperando, al verlo, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño del harén.

Ahí estaba un Kiki que se había negado en redondo a irse a dormir.

También un preocupado Orfeo, quien tenía un brazo pasado por los pequeños hombros de Kiki y otro en los de Mu.

El guardián del signo del cordero, tenía los ojos hinchados, demostrando de esa forma que había estado llorando.

Fue entonces que Shaka se derrumbó. Por primera vez se derrumbó, soltando un llanto desgarrador.

A todos se les rompió el corazón. Mu corrió hacia él, y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, cada uno llorando en los brazos del otro.

Kiki ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Orfeo para dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Orfeo lo tomó en brazos y el pelirrojo enterró su cabecita en el cuello del mayor, abrazando con sus manitas el cuello de este sin dejar de llorar.

Shion, sabiendo que tenía que darles un espacio a Shaka y a Mu, se acercó a Orfeo y a Kiki. Envolvió a Orfeo entre sus fuertes brazos, atrapando de este modo a la misma vez a Kiki, quien quedaba en medio de ambos.

Luego de un rato, Orfeo, Shion y Kiki se acercaron a la pareja abrazada estrechamente y de rodillas en el suelo.

Los ayudaron a levantarse y ayudaron a Shaka a desnudarse. Una vez en la ducha, lo bañaron ellos, pues Shaka estaba como enajenado, como ido.

Shion miró a Orfeo y asintió en dirección a este. Orfeo se acerco a Kiki y fue a tomar al niño en brazos para llevarlo a dormir. Ikki no se resistió, pero antes se inclinó sobre la mejilla de Shaka y la besó con tristeza.

Luego permitió que Orfeo lo tomara en brazos y saliera con el de ahí.

Shion terminó de ayudar a Mu de bañar a Shaka, y miró al peli lila a los ojos.

- Ten cuidado Mu.

Le advirtió el peliverde lemuriano. Mu asintió. Shion se inclinó besando la frente de Shaka y levantándose salió de ahí.

Mu quedó con un aún quieto y pasivo Shaka. Parecía que meditaba como solía hacer muchas veces en el templo de Virgo.

Mu se inclinó sobre él y besó suavemente sus labios. Y al fin Shaka volvió a reaccionar, miró entre asustado y anhelante a Mu.

- No hagas eso, si Tanatos nos descubre nos mata.

Pero Mu lo silenció con otro beso.

- No me importa, que me mate. Pero déjame borrar sus caricias de tu piel, hagamos a este bebé nuestro.

Ambos caballeros se miraron a los ojos. Esta vez fue Shaka quien besó a Mu, y ambos con una sonrisa y con otro beso se entregaron el uno a los brazos del otro.

***

Cuando Hades terminó con Seiya y Shun, poco quedaba en esos momentos de la salud emocional de ambos chicos.

Shun, el más sensible de ambos, lloraba, ahogando su llanto con las manos que cubría su rostro. Mientras Seiya, quien también se sentía al borde del llanto, pero no quería darle a Hades el gusto de ponerse a llorar, miraba desesperado a Shun. Desesperado por abrazarlo, desesperado por consolarlo.

Hades, saciado, satisfecho, saliendo del baño de su habitación sólo cubierto por una túnica abierta, los miró divertido aunque su exterior seguía siendo tan frío como siempre pareció.

- Sé que lo quieres abrazar, Seiya, anda hazlo.

Le dijo Hades, dispuesto a mostrar algo de piedad con sus dos favoritos. Y más tardó él en hablar que Seiya, aún con su cuerpo adolorido, en abrazar a Shun. Ambos estaban tendidos en la cama. Shun correspondió al abrazo enterrando su cabeza peli-verde en el pecho del pegaso.

Al momento de darles la pócima y hacerlos suyo, Hades no había demostrado piedad con ninguno de los dos, los había lastimado cruelmente recreándose en su sufrimiento.

Había tomado primero a Seiya, obligando al sensible peliverde a verlo todo sin apartar la vista. Los hermosos ojos de Shun habían brillado de impotencia y sus ojos habían conectado con los de Seiya.

Fue la miradita acongojada y llena de impotencia de Shun lo que le impidió a Seiya estallar en llanto. Tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, por él y por Shun.

Cuando llegó el turno de Shun, este ya estaba aterrado por el sufrimiento que había visto pasara Seiya.

Y al ver como Hades lastimaba y violaba a tan hermoso ángel, Seiya sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Seguía tendido en la cama junto a Shun y Hades viendo todo el espectáculo.

Se sintió impotente por no haber podido vencer a Hades y ser sus esclavos ahora. No ganaron y ahora ángeles inocentes como Shun sufrían las consecuencias.

Había visto como Shun ladeaba la cabeza de lado en la almohada y buscaba la mirada de Seiya, tal vez buscando ánimos, fuerzas para aguantar eso.

Y a pesar de que Seiya también se sentía al borde del abismo, no dudo en darle a su amigo su apoyo y sus ánimos a través de una simple mirada llena de amistad y cariño.

Pero ahora que todo había terminado, lo único que los dos jóvenes querían era irse de ahí, ir al harén y sentirse envueltos y cuidados por Aiolos, Aioras, Dhoko y Misty.

- ¿Podemos retirarnos, mi señor?

Se atrevió a preguntar al fin Seiya sin levantar su mirada hacia Hades.

Hades estuvo a punto de decir que no, quería que ambos jóvenes durmieran consigo, pero la mirada de desesperación de Shun, esa mirada plagada de tristeza y dolor, hizo que el apuesto dios de los infiernos asintiera.

Ambos se levantaron, Shun más lento que Seiya, pues por ser el último en ser tomado, su dolor era más reciente e intenso que el de Seiya. Se vistieron y dejando que Hades los besara y los manoseara un poco, salieron de la habitación. Una vez fuera se tomaron de las manos. Shun se apoyó de Seiya. Seiya le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y Shun le pasó las manos por la cintura. Ambos corrieron hacia el harén.

De más está decir que todos sus compañeros estaban despiertos esperándolos. Y ellos lo agradecieron, porque necesitaban consuelo, necesitaban algo de paz aunque fuera.

***

Julian se limitó admirar a aquel que un día habitó en su cuerpo, y que ahora con cuerpo propio seguía siendo el dueño de su cuerpo.

No habló, no gimió, no se quejó, y aunque así lo quiso, no lloró.

Aguantó como todo un guerrero la pócima, las caricias, la penetración, los embistes en su interior.

Aguantó los besos y caricias, hasta que al fin Poseidón se corrió en su interior.

Julian lo miró indiferente como si ese no fuera su cuerpo, como si sólo fuera una película que veía de lejos.

Poseidón salió de su interior y lo abrazó contra él. Julian lo dejó hasta que se durmió, entonces se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Poseidón lo había sentido y se había dado cuenta, pero lo dejó. Julian se vistió con calma, para no lastimar más su dolorido cuerpo.

Salió como un autómata, siguió hasta el harén. Pero llegó un punto en el que no pudo seguir caminando, fue como si el horror de pronto llegara a él. Sintió que caía pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron. Al alzar su mirada, dio con los cálidos ojos de Argol.

- Tranquilo, ahora estás con nosotros.

Le dijo Argol suavemente. Y Julian le creyó. Cuando Argol lo tomó en brazos, él se abrazó al cuello del antiguo caballero de Atenea y dejó que las lágrimas salieran con libertad de sus ojos.

Argol lo consoló y pronto no sólo lo hizo Argol sino también el resto de sus compañeros.

***

Y por último Hermes. Este sí se entregó a la pasión. Apolo era un maldito bastardo de mierda, pero seguía siendo un excelente amante.

Pero mientras lo sentía moverse en su interior, mientras estallaba en su orgasmo a la vez que lo hacía Apolo en su interior, Hermes se juró que se vengaría, de todos los superiores dioses de pacotilla.

Él sólo era un mensajero así que había sido una pieza sacrificable en el juego de los dioses superiores. Pero se la pagarían, se juró Hermes, y sabía quienes lo podrían ayudar en su venganza... las mismas víctimas de los dioses, sus compañeros de penurias.

Mortales poderosos, sólo tenía que buscar la forma de liberarlos del poder de los collares de contención y entonces todos pagarían.

Hermes sonrió acurrucándose contra el pecho de su esposo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sí muy pronto se vengaría.

Continuará...


	13. Embarazos, primera parte

Capítulo 13: Embarazos, primera parte.

~~Cinco meses después~~

En el harén de Radamantis, más precisamente en el patio del harén, estaba sentado junto a una fuente Kannon, con un libro de poesías, y acostado en el mismo banquito y con la cabeza recostada en los pies de Kannon estaba Afrodita.

Se veía tremendamente angelical con sus cinco meses de embarazo. La pequeña curva de su estómago, mezclada con la luminosidad que le había dado el embarazo le daba una apariencia etérea y hermosa.

Kannon leía en esos momentos en voz alta, pues insistía en leerle al bebé. A menudo solía leerle y cuando no lo hacía él, lo hacía o Sorroneto o Milo o Jabu. Pero todos querían leerle al bebé. Todos querían tocar el vientre de Afrodita y sentir al crío moverse.

El embarazo hasta cierto punto era un alivio para Afrodita porque ahora Radamantis no lo podía violar si no quería hacerle daño al bebé.

Cuando lo quería penetrar tenía que hacerlo con calma y cuidado, y no lo podía golpear.

Lo que le entristecía un poco, era que muchas veces cuando Radamantis quería estar con él para no lastimar al bebé, solía llamar a uno de sus compañeros y Afrodita no quería que ellos sufrieran.

En esos momentos Afrodita soltó una exclamación de felicidad y se llevó las manos al vientre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Le preguntó un preocupado Kannon dejando de leer.

- Se movió.

Sonrió Afrodita tomando la mano de Kannon en su vientre. Kannon también sonrió al sentir al crío moverse.

- Sabes, creo que será una niña y será tan hermosa como tú.

Aseguró el geminiano. Afrodita se sentó con una sonrisa feliz y se volteó hacia Kannon. Era extraño, odiaba que Radamantis alabara su belleza, pero con Kannon no le molestaba.

- Entonces será una niña hermosa.

Aceptó Afrodita con una sonrisa pícara. De pronto sus ojitos se volvieron soñadores.

- ¿Sabes dónde me gustaría parir? - Le preguntó a Kannon.

Kannon asintió.

- No estoy seguro, pero apostaría algo a que en un jardín.

Afrodita volvió a sonreír.

- Justamente.

Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Kannon no lo pudo resistir, soltó el libro y tomando con una mano la barbilla de Afrodita acercó su cara al pisciano.

Afrodita cerró los ojos al sentir los otros labios sobre los suyos y abrió su boca dando paso a esa lengua. Se estremeció de placer.

Las manos de Kanon fueron hacia su cintura levantándolo y poniéndolo sobre su regazo, mientras las manos de Afrodita rodeaban su cuello. El beso subió de intensidad. Las manos de Kannon se metieron bajo la camisa de Afrodita acariciando la piel y el vientre hinchado. Afrodita suspiró de placer dentro del beso. Pero antes de que pasara a mayores, una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Están locos! - Exclamó Sorroneto acercándose a ellos - Si Radamantis los hubiese visto nadie los hubiese salvado del seguro castigo que les daría.

Kannon y Afrodita se separaron sobresaltados. Afrodita tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y Kannon lo miraba embelesado. Embarazado su compañero era aún más hermoso.

Sorroneto se acercó a ellos y los miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Por favor, ya no vuelvan a hacer eso. Me muero de angustia cada vez que pienso que Radamantis podría atrapar a Jabu y a Milo, no quiero también preocuparme por ustedes. Menos por ti en tu estado, Afrodita.

Les rogó Sorroneto.

- Jabu y Milo son hermanos.

Trató de excusarlos Afrodita.

- Sí - Aceptó Sorroneto - Pero también son amantes, y eso está prohibido entre nosotros.

Le recordó Sorroneto.

- ¿Y qué quieres, Sorroneto? Si el único amor que podemos encontrar en este sitio es el que nos brindamos entre nosotros mismos. No puedo juzgar a Jabu y a Milo, por demostrarse su amor con caricias y besos a pesar de ser hermanos, porque es el único alivio que tienen en este infierno.

Sorroneto suspiró derrotado, Kannon tenía razón, pero era muy peligroso si los descubrían.

Afrodita lo miró.

- No te angusties por nosotros, Sorroneto.

Le pidió el pisiciano dulcemente. Sorroneto fue a hablar pero en ese momento llegó un agitado Jabu que lloraba a raudales.

- ¿Jabu, qué te sucede?

- Radamantis está furioso, Afrodita. Supo del desplante que hiciste al no quererte poner la ropa que te obsequió y venía dispuesto a darte una lección. Milo se interpuso en su camino diciéndole que sólo sobre su cadáver te tocaría a ti o al bebé, y Radamantis se arrojó sobre él. Lo va a matar, lo va a matar a golpes.

Lloró el antiguo unicornio desesperado. Kannon se levantó de inmediato junto con Sorroneto.

- Llévate a Afrodita a mi habitación y enciérrense ahí, no salgan por nada del mundo.

Les gritó Kannon mientras corría hacia dentro del harén con Sorroneto.

Afrodita tomó entre sus brazos a Jabu y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Kannon.

- Ya no llores, Jabu, Sorroneto y Kannon salvarán a Milo.

Le susurró con ternura el peliazul, y el unicornio se dejó caer en sus brazos, llorando desesperado.

***

Ikki miró en los catálogos que Eacos le había dado.

- ¿Qué te parece esta cuna, Máscara?

Preguntó al mayor acariciándose el vientre distraídamente.

- ¿Una cuna adornada de Barney? ¿Quieres que tu hijo te odie? Ni Eacos es tan cruel; mira, esta está más bonita.

Dijo Máscara señalando otra.

- ¿Una cuna adornada con cosas de Chuki? ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Quieres que mi bebé tenga pesadillas?

Le reclamó el fénix.

- Dios, pobre de nuestro sobrino - Se lamentó Bud - Los gustos de ustedes dos son tan malos, que mejor los ayudamos. - Dijo el gemelo.

Syd asintió ante las palabras de Bud. Le quitó el catálogo a Ikki, y le señaló una cuna. Era de madera de caoba y las sabanitas y todos los accesorios de la cuna eran de fénix.

- Esa es una buena cuna.

Dijo Syd, y Bud asintió. MM e Ikki miraron la cuna y tuvieron que aceptar que era una bonita cuna para el bebé.

En ese momento entró al cuarto Fenril, con sus lobos siguiéndolo y con algo entre sus manos que tenía escondidas a su espalda.

El guerrero sagrado de Arioto parecía apenado.

- Fenril ¿sucede algo?

Le preguntó Ikki con una sonrisa al verlo.

Fenril respiró hondo y sacó lo que ocultaba tras la espalda, tendiéndoselo a Ikki; era un paquete bastante mal envuelto.

- Yo lo hice con las cosas de mi cuarto, para el bebé.

Dijo Fenril sonrojado.

Ikki lo miró con una sonrisa, pues el gesto de Fenril le llegó al corazón. Se apresuró a abrir emocionado el regalo mal envuelto. Y su corazón se enterneció a la vez que una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en sus labios. Era un peluche con la forma de un pequeño lobo blanco hecho a mano. Ikki alzó sus ojos emocionados y llenos de ternura hacia Fenril.

- Es que el bebe no tenía ningún juguete aún para que lo acompañara en su cunita.

Se excusó Fenril. Ikki se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó.

- Apuesto a que a mi bebé le encantará tu regalo, Fenril, muchas gracias.

Le dijo Ikki sinceramente. Fenril sonrió feliz y acarició el vientre hinchado cubierto por una holgada camisa.

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse. Fenril se asustó y se ocultó en el regazo de MM que solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos y recibir al jovencito en ellos cuando este se le arrojó encima.

Los pasos se volvieron a alejar y sólo entonces Fenril soltó a MM.

- Fenril ¿qué te sucedió?

Le preguntó Ikki preocupado.

- Amigo ¿sucede algo?

Eran los gemelos los que más se preocuparon por la actitud de Fenril. MM se limitó a acariciar el largo cabello del joven en su regazo.

- ¿Por qué te asustaste, Fenril?

Le preguntó MM.

- Yo pensé que era el señor Eacos.

Todos se extrañaron. Era Fenril de ellos el que menos le importaba el sexo con Eacos.

- ¿Sucede algo con el señor?

Preguntó Ikki preocupado sentándose en la cama alrededor de MM y Fenril como los gemelos.

- Él quería que yo acariciara a JD y dejara que me montara, pero ni JD (mi lobo) ni yo queríamos, porque las especies diferentes no se aparean entre sí.

Dijo Fenril. Los más grandes entendieron sin problema que Eacos quería que Fenril mantuviera relaciones con uno de sus lobos.

- ¿Y qué hiciste cuando te pidió eso, Fenril?

Le preguntó un preocupado Syd.

- Me negué y me pegó, salí corriendo y eso fue ayer en la noche, no lo he vuelto a ver.

- Por eso te fuiste a dormir con nosotros.

Dijo de pronto Bud al entender la conducta de Fenril la otra noche.

- ¿Verdad que yo no me puedo aparear con mis lobos?

Dijo Fenril con inocencia. MM le acarició el cabello.

- No, Fenril, JD sólo se puede aparear con otros lobos. - Le dijo MM. - No te preocupes por Eacos, él no volverá a pedirte eso, yo lo evitaré. - Aseguró el mayor.

***

Los cinco integrantes del harén de Minos estaban tirados en ese momento en el suelo de la biblioteca, frente a la chimenea.

Saga, Issack, Hyoga, Hagen y Camus. Issack y Hyoga jugaban cartas, Saga leía un libro sentado junto a Camus, pues supuestamente eso era bueno para el bebé. Mientras Hagen le daba un masaje a Camus en la espalda, pues el acuario se venía quejando hacía un buen rato de que le dolía.

A la hora de la comida los cinco integrantes del harén comieron juntos entre bromas y charlas tranquilas. Las cosas estaban muy relajadas en el harén de Hielo desde que dos días atrás, Minos tuviera que salir dejando a los cinco guerreros en el harén.

Pero nada es eterno, y Minos llegó esa noche. Estaban todos descansando, en sus respectivos cuartos, menos Hyoga, quien se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con Camus y se había quedado dormido en la cama de este; Camus sin querer despertarlo e imposibilitado de cargarlo por su embarazo, lo había arropado y se había acostado junto a su antiguo alumno.

Por lo que cuando Minos llegó a su templo y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del harén, más precisamente a la de Camus, y lo encontró dormido abrazado a Hyoga, se enojó.

Se acercó a la cama y tomando a Hyoga de los cabellos lo hizo salir de la cama. El muchacho despertó con un grito llevando sus manos a aquella que tomaba sus rubios cabellos. Camus también despertó sobresaltado y al ver como Minos tenía a Hyoga fue en su ayuda, pero una bofetada lo volvió a enviar contra la cama.

- No - Gritó Hyoga arrojándose sobre Minos, pero este lo empujó contra la pared haciéndole caer y golpearse con esta. Hyoga cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, pero aún despierto, mientras Minos iba hacia Camus, quien llevándose las manos al vientre retrocedió.

- Déjelo mi señor. Minos déjelo, Camus lleva a su hijo en el vientre, por piedad déjelo.

Rogó Hyoga tratando de levantarse. Sus palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a Minos, quien se alejó de Camus pero volcó su furia en el joven rubio.

Camus gritó angustiado, al ver como otra bofetada enviaba al suelo al apenas levantado Hyoga. Al parecer, el jaleo despertó a los demás. Porque Saga, Hagen e Issack, aparecieron en la habitación; los tres palidecieron al ver a Minos.

Minos agarró a Hyoga del cabello haciéndolo levantarse.

- Ustedes tres - Les dijo a Saga, Hagen e Isaac - Llévense a Camus de aquí - Ordenó duramente.

- No, mi señor, Hyoga es un niño, por favor, déjelo.

Rogó Camus. Minos se volteó hacia el embarazado, pero Hyoga lo detuvo tomándolo del rostro y besándolo. Miró a Saga.

- Llévatelo.

Le rogó asustado por su maestro y el bebé que se gestaba en el interior de este. Saga miró al rubio con lástima, y tomando a Camus lo sacó de ahí, poniéndole una mano en la boca para callarlo, mientras el acuariano lloraba angustiado e impotente. Mientras Hagen sacaba a un Issack que quería ayudar a su rubio amigo.

Minos volvió a tomar los labios del rubio en los suyos.

Hyoga cerró los ojos, cómo odiaba a su amo y señor.

Sintió cómo era despojado de su pijama y rogó que todo terminara pronto.

Continuará...


	14. Embarazos, Segunda parte

Capítulo 14: Embarazos, Segunda parte

Shiryu terminó de comer las fresas con un gemido de placer. Hipnos sonrió. Shiryu era tan sensual y tan inocente a la vez. Y se veía tan hermoso con esa curvita que adornaba su vientre y le indicaba que ahí dentro crecía una pequeña parte de él y su hermoso dragón chino.

- ¿Estás contento, Shiryu?

La pregunta del dios de los sueños tomó desprevenido a Shiryu. Este levantó la cabeza de la almohada de la cama de Hipnos donde estaba recostado, y miró a su amado amo de cabellos plata a los ojos.

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Hipnos?

Preguntó el dragón con cautela sin dejar de mirarlo. Hipnos le sonrió dulcemente e inclinándose sobre él, besó su vientre hinchado. Antes de mirarlo a sus ojos. Lo que tranquilizó al dragón, pues los ojos de Hipnos sólo exudaban ternura, no ninguna trampa.

- Viene a que tú eres muy importante para mí, Shiryu, y quiero que seas feliz, quiero darte todo lo que te haga feliz.

Shiryu suspiró aliviado y sonrió a esas palabras.

- ¿Puedo ser completamente sincero contigo, mi señor?

Preguntó el joven Dragón.

- Eso espero de ti, mi dragón chino, que seas sincero conmigo.

- Cuando estoy con usted en sus brazos, me siento bien, feliz, protegido. Pero cuando no estoy con usted y miró a mi alrededor, me siento muy desgraciado. Mis compañeros sufren, mis amigos sufren y todo porque ya no somos libres. Usted nos trata bien, y yo y los chicos nos damos cuenta de la suerte que corremos por eso, pero nuestros antiguos compañeros no corren la misma suerte, y muchos son muy infelices y nosotros, al menos yo, no puedo ser completamente feliz de esa forma.

Confesó Shiryu con sinceridad. Hipnos sonrió.

- Lo sé, mi dragón. Tus sentimientos son puros, dulces, por eso sientes así. Y si pudiera devolverte la libertad a ti y a los tuyos, lo haría y entonces te cortejaría hasta conquistarte y que tú estuvieras a mi lado por voluntad propia. Pero no puedo hacerlo, Shiryu, no puedo.

Shiryu sonrió ante las palabras de Hipnos sintiendo un calor reconfortante en su pecho, y acercándose a este lo besó.

- A mí me hace feliz saber tus verdaderas intenciones, Hipnos. Saber que si pudieras nos harías libres y entonces me cortejarías.

Hipnos lo abrazó contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

- Sabes Shiryu, se me ocurre una idea. Qué os parecería a ti y a los chicos que os llevara a la Tierra, sólo por unos días, a dar un paseo.

Los ojos de Shiryu brillaron emocionados ante la idea.

- Oh, Hipnos, sería espectacular.

Chilló tomando su rostro entre las manos y besándolo con fuerza.

Mime estaba peinando sus cabellos tarareando una suave canción, cuando unas rosas aparecieron en su campo de visión. Sonrió tomándolas y aspirando su aroma antes de voltearse hacia quien se las había dado. Shura, el segundo favorito de su señor Hipnos.

- Gracias.

Le dijo al antiguo guardián de Capricornio.

- No son tan hermosas como tú, pero espero que animen tu día, mi hermoso Mime.

Dijo el español. Mime sonrió embelesado como un tonto enamorado.

Y Shura no resistió más el brillo de esos preciosos ojos y esa sonrisa auténtica y sincera. Tomó el rostro de Mime en sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos se entendieron sin palabras y sus labios se unieron. Fue un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimientos y amor, pero fue interrumpido por Mime, quien empujó con suavidad a Shura lejos de sí con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

Le preguntó Shura sin entender.

- Porque no somos libres, Shura. Tenemos dueño - Dijo acariciando con pesadumbre la cadena en su cuello.

Shura suspiró abatido.

- Hipnos no es malo, él no...

- Por eso menos debemos. Hipnos es bueno con nosotros, nos complace. No sería justo que lo traicionáramos así, poniéndolo en vergüenza frente a los otros amos.

Dijo Mime con tristeza.

- Pero yo te amo...

Protestó el capricornio.

- Y yo sería tuyo sin tapujos porque también te amo, pero no somos libres. No puedo ser tuyo, así como tú no puedes ser mío, porque ambos somos de otro. Ninguno de los dos es dueño de su destino.

Shura sabía que Mime tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos.

- ¿Y qué hago con este amor que me quema el pecho, Mime?

Mime lo miró a los ojos, estos llenos de amor y tristeza como los de Shura pero también de firmeza.

- Aguantarte, Shura, enterrar tu amor como yo enterraré en el mío, como un lindo sentimiento, un bonito recuerdo. Porque de dejar que este amor nos devore, al final nos destruirá a ambos.

- Mime...

- No, por favor, Shura, no sigas, no me lo hagas más difícil.

- ¿Al menos puedo darte el último beso? ¿El del adiós?

- El último Shura.

Susurró Mime con una lagrima saliendo de sus hermosos ojos, y fue él quien tomó el rostro del capricornio en sus manos y le plantó un beso. Shura rodeó su cintura con las manos, Mime rodeó su cuello y se entregaron al más apasionado y triste beso de su vida.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos sin romper el contacto visual. El primero en desviar la mirada fue Mime.

- Adiós, Shura.

Susurró y se apresuró a salir de la habitación sin mirar una sola vez al antiguo caballero dorado. Shura apretó los puños mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos chocolate.

- No, adiós no, Mime, sólo hasta luego.

Susurró.

Sigfried suspiró dejando de dibujar en su libreta. Miró su dibujo, era un dibujo perfecto del flautista que habitaba en el harén de Radamatis.

- Sorroneto.

Suspiró. No lo conocía, sólo lo había visto algunas veces e intercambiado algunas palabras con él. Pero ese extraño y hermoso general, o mejor, dicho ex-general marino, le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

- ¿Por qué?

Se preguntó cerrando la libreta.

***

Shaka estaba recostado en uno de los árboles del patio del harén, cerca de la fuente cuyo susurro del agua al caer en ella lo tranquilizaba, cuando sintió alguien a su espalda que lo abrazó. Pero Shaka no se sobresaltó, reconocería ese olor hasta en la China, se volteó con una sonrisa y unió sus labios a los de su pelimorado.

- Mu.

Sonrió el virgo. El aries sonrió también, acariciando sus rubios cabellos. Se arriesgaban a que Tanatos los descubrieran, pero no les importaba mucho si lo hacía. Aunque ambos parecían tener una gran suerte pues hasta ahora no habían sido atrapados.

- ¿Cómo está nuestro bebé hoy?

Preguntó Mu acariciando ese precioso vientre de cinco meses ya. Shaka sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Mu.

- Muy tranquilo, durmiendo aquí dentro.

- Qué suertudo nuestro hijo, siempre con tu calor rodeándolo.

Shaka sonrió con amor a su pareja. Si no fuera por Mu, sinceramente no podría sobrellevar ese embarazo. Que Mu aceptara el hijo de Tanatos como suyo, era la más grande prueba de amor que podía tener Shaka de su pelilila.

- Deseo que nazca ya, que lo tengamos en nuestros brazos.

Dijo Shaka ilusionado. Mu besó su frente y sonrió, pero dentro de sí, la idea de que pronto naciera su bebe y de Shaka lo inquietaba. ¿Qué haría Tanatos entonces? Mu no lo sabía, pero no pensaba dejar que ese demonio lastimara más a sus ángeles.

- Algún día seremos libres, Shaka, seremos libres de nuevo, tendremos muchos hijos y viviremos en una casita juntos y felices.

Shaka también sonrió ante la imagen mental que las palabras de Mu le crearon.

- Sí, así será, y Kiki vivirá con nosotros.

- Y en nuestra vida no volverán a haber más dioses.

- No, no los habrán.

Corroboró el rubio protegiendo con sus manos su vientre al abrazarlo, Mu lo abrazó desde atrás y así se quedaron los dos un rato.

En el mismo harén, pero en las habitaciones de Orfeo, este a insistencias de Kiki tocaba la lira para el pequeño lemuriano pelirrojo que lo miraba embelesado.

- Orfeo - Lo llamó de pronto el pequeño pelirrojo - ¿Crees que alguien se pueda enamorar a través de la música?

Orfeo sonrió dejando su lira y sentándose al lado de Kiki.

- No lo creo, estoy seguro de eso. La música son sentimientos, la música vive por sí sola. Expresa los más hermosos sentimientos de los humanos así que ¿por qué no habría de expresar el amor? La música es amor, Kiki. Expresa los sentimientos de alguien. Así que cualquiera se puede enamorar a través de ella. ¿Por qué, peque?

- Porque estoy enamorado, Orfeo.

La respuesta sorprendió a Orfeo que sonrió al niño.

- Vaya, ¿de quién picarón?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice. Kiki no respondió nada, pero se arrodilló en la cama y unió sus labios a los de Orfeo en muda respuesta.

El cuerpo de Shion yacía bajo el de Tanatos, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, más precisamente estaba con cierto pelirrojo de su misma edad.

- Dhoko.

Suspiró su mente con amor, mientras Tanatos terminaba con un gemido dentro de él. Pero a quien Shion vio no fue a Tanatos, fue a Dhoko y suspiró feliz liberándose él también.

***

Seiya se encontraba abatido. Quería moras azules y no sabía dónde conseguirlas. Por eso sonrió como mil soles cuando Aiolos apareció junto a él con una canasta llena de moras azules sólo para él.

- Te amo, Aiolos.

Dijo como una broma arrojándose sobre sus deseadas moras azules. Aiolos se sonrojó. Su mentalidad era mayor que la de Seiya, pero ambos poseían cuerpos de jóvenes de trece años.

Seiya levantó la cabeza de su canasta de moras y se fijo en Aiolos, cuyo sonrojo lo confundió, pero a la vez le hizo sentir un tirón en el estómago, que se empeñó en achacarle a su hijo no-nato.

Seiya hizo una mueca cuando al parecer su bebé enfurruñado por estar siendo culpado de algo con lo que él no tenía nada que ver, pateó dentro de sí.

- ¿Qué sucede, Seiya?

Le preguntó Aiolos preocupado.

- Nada, sólo que mi pequeño ha decidido jugar fútbol dentro de mi barriga.

Aiolos sonrió divertido y Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo tocar?

- En confianza, Aio, eso ni se pregunta.

Sonrió Seiya, levantándose su camisa para que el Sagitariano como él pudiera tocar su vientre. Aiolos tocó su vientre con una devoción que hizo sonreír a Seiya.

- Puedes tocar con tranquilidad, Aiolos, no se va a salir de ahí adentro.

Rió Seiya. Aiolos también rió y reclinó la cabeza en aquel precioso vientre terso e hinchado.

- Aioras ¿Qué te sucede?

Le preguntó Misty confundido a su compañero de harén. Aioras no se aguantó más y acercándose a Misty lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que el rubio más bajo que él alzara la mirada para ambos mirarse a los ojos.

- Lo que me pasa es que quiero matar a Hades cada vez que te toca, que estoy harto que toque algo mío.

- ¿Tuyo...?

- Mío, mío, porque te quiero sólo para mí, Misty...

- No, Aioras, suéltame, tú también, no me tratarás como un objeto.

Sollozó Misty sintiéndose herido por las palabras del león. Él quería que Aioras lo quisiera, no que lo viera como una pertenencia.

- Diablos, Misty, tú no eres un objeto para mí. Eres el ser que amo, que amo con toda mi alma y me estoy muriendo de celos cada vez que sé que estás con Hades. Soy un bruto y no me sé expresar, pero sé que te amo, te amo como un maldito demente.

Esa confusión dejó unos segundos confundido a Misty y sólo alcanzó a decir.

- Yo también te amo.

No hubieron más palabras. Aioras no era bueno con las palabras, lo tomó en brazos, lo besó y se lo llevó a la cama, al diablo si Hades los cogía y los mataba a ambos, luego de que él tuviera a su precioso ángel rubio.

Shun, que había estado a punto de entrar a esa recámara, cerró la puerta de la habitación sonrojado. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro pero volvió a respirar al notar que era sólo Dhoko.

- Es peligroso lo que hacen.

Comentó el peliverde.

- Al menos encuentran algo de felicidad y consuelo en este infierno.

Dijo Dhoko llevándose al embarazado de ahí con delicadeza.

- Dime, Shun, si él estuviera aquí en este mismo harén ¿no lo harías tú también?

Shun pensó en Hyoga y lo recordó, sus ojos brillaron, sus labios sonrieron involuntariamente. Sus apetitosos labios temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras liberándolas y sonriendo confesaba.

- No dudaría en entregarme a sus brazos, así Hades me matara y me arrancara a golpes mi hijo de las entrañas.

- Y lo mismo haría yo con Shion. Tú y yo no tenemos la suerte de estar cerca de quienes amamos, Shun. Pero sabemos que si los tuviéramos cerca haríamos lo mismo que Aioras y Misty.

- Tienes razón.

- Por eso los entiendo.

Dijo el antiguo viejo maestro, ahora joven. Shun asintió, Dhoko como casi siempre, tenía razón.

- Dhoko ¿y Seiya?

Preguntó Shun recordando de pronto el por qué había ido a buscar a Misty.

Dhoko se encogió de hombres.

- No lo he visto ni a él ni a Aiolos desde hace un buen rato.

Dijo el ex-guardián de libra. Shun no le prestó más atención al hecho, estaba recordando a Hyoga y su mente no captaba bien ningún tema. Lo mismo le pasaba a Dhoko con su amado patriarca y así...

Continuará...


	15. Embarazos, tercera parte

**Capítulo 15: Embarazos, tercera parte**

- Julián, ten cuidado. Deja esa caja, yo la levanto.

Esa voz preocupada que lo apartó a un lado, tomando la caja de ropita de bebé que él había estado a punto de coger, no pertenecía a nadie más que a Argol.

Julián entornó los ojos fulminando con la mirada a Argol, pero a la vez enternecido.

Por un lado, le enfadaba que lo protegiera hasta de la brisa... estaba embarazado, no enfermo. Pero por otro lado, lo llenaba de ternura ver cómo Argol se desvivía por él y su bebé, hasta por el más mínimo antojo. No importaba la hora que fuera, Argol se lo conseguía.

Julián recordó con una sonrisa la noche anterior: se había levantado de madrugada con antojo de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, pero le dolía la espalda, por lo que no quería pararse de la cama.

Resultado de eso: Argol había despertado a Bian para que le hiciera un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, mientras él se dedicaba a darle un masaje, hasta que luego de beberse su chocolate se volvió a quedar dormido.

Resignado suspiró Julián con una sonrisa, siguiendo a Argol.

- ¿Esto para dónde va, para tu cuarto?

Preguntó Argol virándose con la caja en las manos. Julián asintió con una sonrisa.

Una vez en su cuarto, se sentó en la cama e invitó a Argol a sentarse con él.

Juntos abrieron la caja y se pusieron a mirar la ropita de bebé que Poseidón les había mandado para el bebé que crecía en el vientre de Julián.

La ropita era bonita, y a Julián le gustó pero no fue más allá de ello.

- Espera aquí un momento, Julián.

Dijo Argol, y salió corriendo a su cuarto; volvió un rato después con un bolsito, que le entregó tímidamente a Julián. Julián lo abrió y su corazón se detuvo un segundo: era una preciosa mantita de color rojo, para bebé. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y alzó la mirada hacia Argol.

Argol, pensando que la reacción era por que la mantita se le hacía fea, se apresuró a disculparse.

- Disculpa, Ju, sé que no es tan bonita como la ropa que te regaló Poseidón para el bebé. Si no te gusta, no tienes que usarla, puedes botarla.

Dijo el pobre excaballero de Perseo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

- La hiciste con tus propias manos.

Comentó Julián.

- Eh... sí... pero ya ves, no soy bueno tejiendo.

Se disculpó Argol apenado, pateándose mentalmente por haberse atrevido a darle la mantita a Julián. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió los brazos de Julián rodearle mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos de este, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

- Gracias, Argol, es el regalo más precioso que nos han hecho a mí y al bebé. – Le aseguró - Arroparé siempre a mi bebé con esta mantita. - Le juró.

- Pero las que te ha regalado Poseidón son mucho más bo...

- No lo son. Son mantas compradas, en cambio esta está llena de calidez, ternura y sentimientos, como yo quiero que esté mi bebé.

Argol sonrió, apenado por la emoción de Julián, quien, poniéndose de puntillas, rozó sus labios con los del caballero.

- Gracias, Argol.

Le sonrió al caballero, que en esos momentos estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Arakne entró sin tocar a la habitación de Bian, quería jugar un rato al ajedrez y no había encontrado a Eo en su habitación para retarlo a una partida. Arakne era fanático del ajedrez, era su gran pasión ese juego.

Pero nada más entrar a la habitación de Bian, se arrepintió de no haber llamado a la puerta. Ahí estaba Eo, y no precisamente jugando al ajedrez con Bian, si no más bien haciéndolo como dos entretenidos conejos.

Asiendo el amor con una pasión que hizo sonrojar a Arakne, que salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sin ser descubierto.

Se recostó contra la pared, aún apenado por la escena antes vista, y suspiró.

Argol estaba enamorado de Julián, Julián no sabía y, por lo que veía, Bian y Eo estaban también enamorados... mierda, sólo él no tenía a quién amar, pensó abatido.

A penas se alejaba de la habitación de Bian y Eo, cuando vio a Poseidón dirigirse hacia esta.

El mundo se le cayó encima al pobre de Arakne, que no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía que hacer algo o Poseidón cogería a Bian y a Eo en pleno polvo, y les iría muy mal.

No pensó, simplemente se acercó con rapidez a Poseidón.

- Mi señor, ¿qué hace aquí?

Preguntó sumisamente.

- Vengo a buscar a alguno de mis muchachos para que me complazca, quiero estar con uno de ustedes.

Sonrió Poseidón, sabía que, de todos, Arakne era el que menos disfrutaba el sexo con él, por eso se sorprendió cuando este se acercó a él dócilmente.

- Entonces permítame ser yo quien hoy le dé placer, amo.

Le dijo de forma coqueta pero humilde. Poseidón sonrió tomándolo de la cintura y, alzándole la barbilla, lo besó.

- Bien, Arakne, pero espero que hagas un buen trabajo.

- Lo dejaré satisfecho, mi señor.

Aseguró.

***

Hilda y Saori estaban tiradas en la cama de esta segunda, escuchando música. Hilda miró a Saori.

- Oye, Saori - La llamó Hilda, Saori abrió sus ojos y la miró.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hilda?

Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa la pelimorada.

- Saori, ¿qué crees que sea el bebé?

Le preguntó con ternura poniéndole una mano en el vientre y acariciándoselo. Saori sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Hilda.

- Pues la verdad, no sé, pero sea lo que sea espero que nazca sano.

Dijo la futura madre ilusionada. Hilda sonrió con ternura.

- Apuesto a que así será.

Dijo dándole un beso al vientre de Saori.

Marin estaba haciendo galletas. Le gustaba hacer galletas para las chicas e incluso para Pandora.

Estaba buscando el chocolate para echarle la capa a una de la tanda de las galletas, cuando sintió que alguien le ponía la manga de chocolate en la mano.

Se volteó sobresaltada, para suspirar aliviada al ver que sólo era su peliverde compañera.

- Hola, Shaina.

- Hola, Marin.

Sonrió Shaina de un modo que inquieto a el águila, quien se volvió nerviosa hacia sus galletas.

- Qué bien, haciendo galletas - Sonrió Shaina - Amo tus galletas - Dijo cargando la frase de doble sentido.

Doble sentido que Marin notó, pues se sonrojó como una amapola.

- Cuando estén listas, te daré.

Le aseguró Marin tratando de obviar el doble sentido de la frase.

Shaina sonrió ante esas palabras y se relamió los labios, mirando fijamente a Marin.

Así Pandora la descubriera y la matara, Shaina estaba dispuesta a conquistar a su antigua compañera amazona al precio que fuera.

***

Hermes sonrió, el éxito de sus planes estaba cada vez más cerca.

Sospechaba de alguien que lo podía ayudar, además de los caballeros sometidos. Alguien con mucho poder pero un corazón tierno. Tal vez, en opinión de Hermes, el único dios que valía algo... Hipnos.

Ya le había mandado una carta donde le decía que necesitaba hablar con él. Hipnos le había respondido que pensaba pasar unos días en la Tierra con sus chicos, que si quería podían verse allí.

Hermes había aceptado. Si conseguía el apoyo de Hipnos, su plan estaría hecho, y cuando todos lo notaran ya sería muy tarde.

Sonrió Hermes malicioso. Se acarició su abultado vientre con ternura.

- Pronto nos desquitaremos, cariño.

Le susurró a su bebé, el cual pateó suavemente su vientre como si lo entendiera.

Hermes suspiró mirando el tablero de ajedrez frente a él.

- Mierda, no tengo con quien jugar ajedrez.

Se quejó de pronto con un puchero. A Hermes le gustaba mucho el ajedrez.

Continuará...


	16. Comienza la conspiración

**Capitulo 16: Comienza la conspiración**

Shura sonrió al sentir el cálido viento acariciar su rostro. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en Mime y quedo sin aliento al observarlo, Mime tenía los ojos serados y el viento hacia revolotear su largo cabello además de que había arrastrado consigo algunos pétalos de rosas que se enredaban juguetones en su cabello a Shura le parecía una visión celestial la de Mime.

-Cielos que alegría estar de nuevo aquí.

Exclamo Sigfried expresando su felicidad por ese cachito de libertad que les era regalado. Shiryu sonrió contagiado por la explosión de felicidad del asgardiano abrasándose de la cintura de su señor Hipnos. Estaban en la tierra tal y como Hipnos les había prometido los había llevado a los cinco de vacaciones a la tierra y sus cinco muchachos no se podían encontrar más felices ahí.

Hipnos acarició los cabellos de Shiryu de forma cariñosa pero ausente se fijaba en Shura y en Mime y sabia de los sentimientos que se reprimían el uno por el otro, una parte de él se sentía un poco celoso, la otra simplemente deseaba darles permiso para ser felices después de todo el tenia a Shiryu, disfrutaba del amor con su pequeño dragón chino y.... un momento. Amor? El sentía amor por Shiryu? Y al fin lo comprendió lo que sentía por Shiryu era amor, del puro y autentico amor. Siempre supo que Shiryu le gustaba, que lo quería, pero solo ahora comprendía que era amor lo que sentía con él, estrecho el delgado cuerpo del dragón contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello. Shiryu lo miro con una sonrisa ligeramente extrañada por la acción de su señor pero no se quejo, le gustaba el contacto.

-Ojala y los otros chicos pudieran también estar aquí.

Suspiro Alberich, no lo hizo con mala intención pero las sonrisas de todos se apagaron un poco por este comentario, si ellos también desearían que sus compañeros tuvieran una vida aunque fuera un poco más llevadera, pero no todos tenían la suerte de tener un señor como Hipnos.

***

-Hermes!

Saludo Hipnos al ver al dios mensajero que había entrado a la habitación en la que Hipnos estaba, dentro de la mansión en la que se estaban quedando. Hermes había entrado en silencio, cual ladrón sigiloso, aprovechando que Shiryu, Shura, Mime, Sigfried y Alberich estaban en la enorme piscina de la mansión pasando la tarde.

-Hipnos!

Saludo el dios mensajero. Hipnos no comento nada de la forma en que Hermes había aparecido estaba acostumbrado a sus excentricidades.

-A que debo tu visita Hermes?

Pregunto Hipnos amablemente.

-Me gustaría platicar contigo en privado. Y quiero que sea cual sea tu respuesta esta no salga de estas paredes.

Le dijo Hermes.

-Me estas pidiendo un juramento de silencio de lo que hablemos aquí Hermes?

-Si-dijo sin titubear el dios mensajero. Hipnos llevo una mano a su pecho y en el lugar que estaba su corazón hizo un extraño símbolo.

-De acuerdo tienes mi juramente de silencio, el juramento de un dios e incluso un dios tiene que cumplir este juramento.-Le dijo Hipnos cuando termino de hacer ese símbolo sobre su corazón. Hermes sonrió satisfecho sentándose elegantemente en un sofá, Hipnos se sentó delante de él sospechaba de que lo que quería hablar el dios mensajero, pero no deseaba hacer especulaciones... aun.

-Te propongo derrocar a Zeus en los cielos, Hades en los infiernos, Poseidón en los mares y Athenea en la tierra y no solo a ellos si no que a mi maridito Apolo a la bruja de su hermana Artemisa, a Ares y a todos.-Le dijo Hermes, Hipnos suspiro temiendo por la salud mental del mensajero.

-Hermes....

-... No escúchame hasta el final. Los dioses están podridos en el Olimpo, ya no hay justicia, es necesario derrocarlos.

En eso Hermes tenía razón tenía que reconocer Hipnos.

-Hermes... en el hipotético y casi imposible caso de que como tú dices los derroquemos. Quien se supone que se haría cargo del Olimpo? y de poner orden?, tiene que ser necesariamente un dios.

Le recordó Hipnos.

-Tú puedes hacerlo.

-Olvídalo Hermes, soy un dios segundario y no me interesan las responsabilidades de uno primario.

Le advirtió.

-Eso es lo de menos llegado su momento lo veremos, ahora lo necesario es derrocarlos.

-Tu plan es una mierda, como esperas que tu y yo lo hagamos? Eso se llama suicidio Hermes y yo no soy suicida.

-Libera a los caballeros, ellos son poderosos y esta vez, con una buena organización, podemos tomarlos a todos por sorpresas y acabarlos.

-Un ataque a traición y solo con dos dioses y un montón de humanos? No fastidies Hermes, es el matrimonio con Apolo o el embarazo lo que te volvió loco?-Le pregunto con seriedad.

Hermes se estuso el cabello.

-No somos tan pocos cómo crees, Ganimedes está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

-El amante de Zeus, el copero de los dioses?

Pregunto Hipnos incrédulo.

-Sí, mejor oye mi plan completo antes de negarte por favor, además es necesario esperar a que los caballeros embarazados y yo demos a luz, antes de llevar a cabo el plan.

-Bien te escucho.

Suspiro Hipnos después de todo nada perdía con escuchar y muy en el fondo sabia que Hermes tenía razón. Los dioses estaban podridos y era necesaria una limpieza por el Olimpo, el problema es que la tierra tampoco se podía quedar sin guía.

Hipnos escucho el plan de Hermes por largo tiempo y tuvo que aceptar que estaba sorprendido por este, jamás imagino que el mensajero de los dioses fuera tan buen estratega, tal y como este lo planteaba había muchas posibilidades de éxito. El problema estaba en que para el éxito había que recurrir a la traición y eso no le gustaba, pero había sido Athenea la misma diosa de la justicia la primera en traicionar, ahí abandonado a sus fieles caballeros.

-Tu plan es bueno, pero es muy riesgoso Hermes.

-No te preocupes, nadie sospechara de ti y en el caso de que saliera mal jamás te delataría.

Le dijo Hermes, Hipnos lo miro ofendido.

-No tengo miedo por mi Hermes, si no por mis muchachos le tengo mucho cariño a todos sobre todo a Shiryu y el está esperando a nuestro hijo, no quiero arriesgar a ninguno.

Hermes sonrió, sabía que era mucho más que cariño lo que Hipnos sentía por Shiryu.

-Por tus mismos chicos y los otros caballeros, no crees que ellos quieren ser libres? Que serian mas felices siendo libres? que el dragón no te amaría mas si fuera libre?

Lo tentaba el mensajero de los dioses y con bastante éxito por cierto, pero Hipnos aun dudaba.

-Hagamos algo Hipnos-dijo Hermes-piénsalo y un mes antes del parto decide.

Hipnos asintió.

-De acuerdo Hermes.

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir antes de que mi maridito note mi ausencia.

Sonrió el mensajero sínicamente.

-Ve con cuidado Hermes.

Le pidió Hipnos. Hermes sonrió y beso la mejilla del otro dios.

-Siempre tan dulce Hipnos tu si eres un verdadero Dios.

Le dijo como despedida antes de marcharse. Hipnos se acercó a la ventana cuando Hermes se fue y miro por esta, desde ella podía observar a Shiryu y los otros chicos jugando en la piscina... felices de ser felices por un rato, pero él no quería que solo fuera un rato, quería que fuera más de un rato. Que debía hacer? Hipnos: dios de los sueños, se encontraba confundido, sin saber realmente que debía hacer.

**Continuara....**

Notas finales:

Aceptara Hipnos o no? que creen ustedes?

Y en caso que acepte, tendrán éxito?

Si quieren saberlo dejen review y díganme que les pareció el capitulo.


	17. Un juego peligroso

Capitulo 17: Un juego peligroso

Afrodita despertó y bostezo sentándose en la cama. Sonrió Radamantis había salido de viaje por ordenes de Hades el día anterior y estaría al menos tres días fuera y hoy era 10 de marzo, hoy era su cumpleaños. Su bebe pareció darle los buenos días con una patadita en su vientre. Afrodita se lo acaricio.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo con una sonrisa se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño. Se dio un rico y largo baño. Luego eligió entre sus ropas las más hermosas y que mejor le sentaran a su cuerpo de seis meses de embarazo. Salió tarareando para desayunar en el comedor con todos. Pero al entrar al comedor se quedo sorprendido y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

Sus compañeros se habían acordado de su cumpleaños. Habían globos por todo el comedor, un cartel que decía feliz cumpleaños Afrodita. Regalos y un banquete por desayuno.

Kannon se acerco a el tomo su mano y la beso. Afrodita le sonrió y dejo que lo llevara a la mesa. Desayunaron en alegre charla, Kannon, Sorroneto, Milo y Jabu se dedicaron a consentir al embarazado. Luego del desayuno abrieron los regalos. Sorroneto le regalo un bello collar de perlas marítimas hermoso. Milo le regalo una túnica nueva de color aguamarina a juego con sus cabellos. Jabu le regalo un juego de aseo con aroma a rosas justo como a Afrodita le gustaba y Kannon, su regalo fue el más especial de todos.

Kannon le dio un guiño cómplice a sus compañeros y levantándose le pidió a Afrodita que lo acompañara. El pisciano le dio su mano y con una mirada curiosa lo acompaño. Kannon lo llevo a sus propias habitaciones como el favorito de Radamatis, las habitaciones de Kannon eran las mas grandes. Pero afrodita se emociono al verlas, decoradas con sedas como sacadas de un cuento árabe y en la cama con sabanas de seda blanca un corazón de pétalos de rosa rojas. Antes de que Afrodita pudiera reaccionar o preguntar algo. Kannon lo tomo en sus fuertes brazos como se tomaría a un esposo y lo llevo al lecho.

-Kannon-se sonrojo Afrodita. El de géminis sonrió.

-Te amo-le dijo al peliazul antes de besarlo dejándolo en el medio del corazón hecho de pétalos en la cama.- Quiero hacerte el amor, pero solo si tu me dejas.

-Pero Radam...

Kannon acallo a Afrodita con un dedo en sus labios.

-shhh no menciones ese nombre, el no esta aquí y ahora solo somos tu y yo-le aseguro suavemente. Afrodita sonrió.

-Estoy gordo-le recordó.

-Estas hermoso-fue la respuesta del geminiano que le acaricio con devoción la pancita. Afrodita sonrió encantado cuando era Kannon el que alagaba su belleza le encantaba.

-Te amo-le dijo el pisciano y por respuesta empezó a desabrochar la camisa del geminiano. Kannon sonrió ante la aceptación de su pececito y el también comenzó a desnudarlo.

Kannon lo beso con ternura y Afrodita abrió sus labios permitiendo el aseso de la lengua de Kannon en su boca, sacando su lengua al encuentro de la del geminiano ambas lenguas enredándose juguetonas, mientras las inquietas manos se movían desasiendo la estorbosa ropa. Kannon pellizco con sus dedos de forma suave los pezones de Afrodita. Afrodita se arqueo soltando un gemido fuerte, esa parte de su cuerpo estaba muy sensible debido a su estado. Kannon sonrío al ver lo que la acción producía en su pisciano. Así que se inclino y tomo un pezón en su boca pasándole solo la lengua, mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos. El pene de afrodita se irguió sumamente excitado mientras este gemía con fuerza meneando su cabeza hacia los lados desesperado por las corrientes de placer.

Kannon se apiado un poco de su pececito y al fin tomo el pezón completamente en su boca succionándolo, el pene de Afrodita goteo de la excitación mientras el pececito le jalaba los cabellos a Kannon sumamente excitado, jamás se había sentido así con Radamantis por que la diferencia estaba en que a Kannon si lo amaba en que eso lo estaba asiendo por que quería.

Kannon procedió a darle el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón para que no se pusiera celoso, dejándolos ambos duros y erguidos, luego trazo un camino de besos sobre el abultado vientre venerándolo prácticamente. Aun cuando no era sanguíneamente suyo aquel bebe, lo amaba y lo adoraba como si lo fuera realmente y solo por ser de Afrodita.

Afrodita podía sentir el cariño con el que trataba a su bebe protegido dentro de su cuerpo y se sintió mas amado que nunca en su vida, mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas.

Kannon siguió descendiendo pero ignoro el pene de Afrodita si lo tocaba este terminaría por estallar. Afrodita separo sus piernas por que quería a su geminiano entre ellas. Kannon beso sus muslos y entero su cabeza entre estos buscando la entrada del pisciano lamiéndola lubricándola con su saliva y luego empezó a prepararlo con sus dedos pero el de piscis ya estaba desesperado.

-Por favor Kannon basta-le rogo-te necesito dentro de mi-le suplico-ahora.

El geminiano fue obediente y se irguió sentándose en la cama y haciendo a Afrodita sentarse sobre su pene era la mejor posición para no aplastar el vientre del pisciano y mientras Afrodita solito se empalaba gimió de gusto echando la cabeza hacia atrás y Kannon aprovecho para atacar su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo, le hubiese gustado chuparlo asta dejarlo marcado pero Radamantis luego podría descubrir la marca y eso era muy peligroso así que se contuvo. Afrodita tomo su rostro con las manos y lo beso mientras que Kannon lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarlo a moverse.

El éxtasis les llego a ambos a la misma vez, aun besándose, Afrodita se corrió en el vientre de Kannon y Kannon dentro de las entrañas de su amado antiguo caballero de la doceava casa de oro.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama en una maraña de brazos y piernas, con sonrisas satisfechas en su rostro.

-Te amo-le dijo Afrodita.

-Te amo-le repitió Kannon-feliz cumpleaños-le deseo besándolo de nuevo.

-Oh que hermoso-la voz se escucho desde la puerta. Kannon y Afrodita sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebrar y se miraron a los ojos con horror, esa era la voz de Radamantys en la puerta de la habitación de Kannon.

El juez había llegado antes de tiempo.

Continuara...


	18. Si juegas con fuego te quemas

**Capitulo 18: Si juegas con fuego te quemas**

Afrodita y Kanon se sentaron en el lecho de un salto asustado mientras Radamantis los miraba con furia.

Había adelantado su regreso pues era el cumpleaños de su segundo favorito. Y pensaba llevarlo al mundo humano de regalo a comer a pasear, pero al llegar ¿qué encontraba? a su segundo favorito y a su favorito revolcándose juntos. Y de qué forma. Ni Kanon ni Afrodita se habían entregado de esa forma a él. Era amor, un amor que solo deberían sentir por él y eso lo llenaba de rabia.

Había sospechado que algo no iba bien cuando al llegar de sorpresa, el color había desaparecido de la cara de Sorrento, Milo y Jabu que habían tratado de entretenerlo y alejarlo de ahí. A ellos también los castigaría, ellos sabían de eso. Pero antes, antes empezaría por sus dos favoritos. Se acercó a la cama con paso firme, ver como Kanon se movía poniéndose delante de Afrodita para protegerlo solo lo enfureció más. Tomo a Kanon del cabello sacándolo de la cama como si fuera un pelele y le dio una bofetada a Afrodita que lo tendió en la cama.

Luego lo tomo del cabello y también lo arrastró fuera de esta.

-Amo, deténgase, Afrodita esta embarazado.

Le suplico Kanon.

-Cosa que a ti no te importa a la hora de cogértelo-le dijo Radamantis con furia, arrastrándolo a los dos a los calabozos. Los tiro dentro de una celda. Encadeno a Afrodita en una pared y a Kanon en otra. Pero a Kanon lo encadeno de cara a la pared. Y tomando un látigo de tres puntas comenzó a golpear sin compasión al geminiano, mientras Afrodita lo miraba gritando angustiado, rogándolo que lo dejara.

Pero Radamantis no lo dejo hasta que lo vio sangrar y el geminiano necesitó que le echaran agua en la cara para no desmayarse.

-Los degradare, ya que les gusta coger tanto los convertiré en simples putos para que hasta los sirvientes se los puedan coger -les juró- Pagaran caro esta traición- les juró a ambos.- Sabrán que conmigo no se juega- les dijo de ultimo y salió de ahí furioso, pues si se quedaba al próximo que golpearía seria a Afrodita. Y hasta que ese puto no tuviera a su hijo no le haría nada pero cuando lo tuviera, cuando lo tuviera cumpliría su amenaza se juro así mismo.

Escuchar el llanto desesperado de Afrodita mientras se alejaba fue un bálsamo para el juez del inframundo.

Radamantis salió furioso. Milo, Jabu y Sorrento se escabulleron al sótano. La escena los hizo estremecerse a los tres. Milo y Jabu quisieron curar a Kanon pero Sorrento se los prohibió.

-Pero por qué?-le reclamo Jabu.

-Porque si lo nota será mucho peor para todos, no lo enfurezcamos mas- les ordeno Sorrento- Necesito pensar algo- dijo desesperado el general marino. Kanon asintió cansado.

-El tiene razón, tienen que irse de aquí- les pidió Kanon no quería que ellos tres también cayeran en desgracia como Afrodita y el.

Esa noche Milo y Jabu no pudieron dormir angustiados en sus habitaciones. Kanon y Afrodita en su fría celda tampoco. Y Sorrento decidió rescatar la situación, era él quien podía hacerlo de eso estaba seguro. Era hora de que el general de la sirena se comportara como la sirena.

Camino después de tomar aire varias veces a las habitaciones de Radamantis. El amo estaba furioso y no se puso contento de verlo.

-Largo de aquí!-fue su furiosa orden. Pero Sorrento la ignoro quitándose la fina túnica que llevaba y quedando desnudo ante el juez del inframundo.

-Amo- le tendió su mano suplicante- Permítame consolarlo de tan inmerecida traición amo, usted que nos trata como príncipes no se merecía eso- le aseguro Sorrento. Radamantis se hablando un poco ante las hechizantes palabras de su amante y tomándolo de la mano lo hizo levantar y lo beso con fuerza. Sorrento se dejo sumisamente.

Él mismo separó sus piernas y complació a su amo comportándose como un experto amante dejándolo satisfecho y con una sonrisa. Radamantis abraso a su amante de esa noche por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su fuerte pecho.

-No pido mucho Sorrento, solo obediencia.

Dijo el juez sentándose en la cama. Sorrento también se sentó y arrodillándose en esta le empezó a masajear los hombros a Radamantis.

-Lo sé mi señor, Kanon y Afrodita nunca debieron haber tomado una iniciativa así, por voluntad propia, sin exponérselo antes mi señor- le dijo Sorrento astutamente ese era el momento justo, su voz fue suave casi ingenua.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Le pregunto Radamantis tensándose a la mención de sus dos favoritos.

-¿Es que no lo sabe amo? ¿Es que acaso no los castigó por su estúpida idea?

-¿Te refieres a su engaño?-le pregunto Radamantis.

-Más que su engaño, yo diría su estupidez-dijo Sorrento mirando a su amo con inocencia y sentándose en su regazo.

-Explícate-le ordenó Radamantis frunciendo el seño.

-Vera amo, por su embarazo Afrodita se ha sentido muy inseguro, gordo y eso dice que ya no es tan hermoso y que usted iba a dejar de quererlo ya que debido a su embarazo no podía tomarlo tanto como antes. Así que como Kanon es su otro favorito a ellos se les ocurrió que si aprendían a complacerse entre ellos dos y así lo aprendían a complacer junto a usted todo seguiría igual y usted estaría complacido con ellos y no despreciaría a Afrodita por su estado de embarazo. Son unos tontos yo se lo dije, que como el amo iba a sentir asco del vientre de Afrodita si ahí estaba su heredero. Pero no me escucharon amo, se les metió en la cabeza que eso que hacía era lo mejor para usted. Decían que cuando usted volviera entre los dos lo complacerían de tal manera en la cama y lo excitarían de tal manera que usted no tendría necesidad de mirar a nadie que no fuéramos nosotros cinco como siempre ha sido y como debe ser- le contaba Sorrento con inocencia claro que todo era un invento de el- Supongo que en el fondo los cinco somos algo celoso con usted mi señor, no queremos que nos abandones ni que traigas a alguien más, nosotros somos solo suyo y usted solo nuestro no podríamos vivir sin usted, por eso siempre queremos aprender cosas nuevas para tenerlo contento- le dijo Sorrento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que parecían salidas de su alma aunque no era por la razón que Radamantis creía.

Radamantis lo abraso con fuerza.

-Son unos idiotas eso nunca pasaría, tengo las cinco bellezas mas grande jamás los cambiaria. Tienes razón no debieron hacer algo así sin mi autorización esos dos-dijo el juez un poco más tranquilo, la mentira de Sorrento se escuchaba tan real el mismo había notado que Afrodita se sentía muy inseguro ahora con su físico.

-Verdad que usted no nos dejara amo, ni siquiera a Afrodita por mas embarazado que se ponga?-le pregunto Sorrento con fingida inocencia.

-Nunca los dejare-le prometió Radamantis mucho más tranquilo -Kanon y Afrodita se merecen un castigo por haber hecho eso sin permiso, pero me tranquiliza saber que no lo hicieron por traición, sino solo por complacerme a mí- asintió Radamantis. Sorrento se sintió más tranquilo- Aunque ellos se dijeron que se amaban- dijo aun un poco receloso.

-Milo- suspiro Sorrento -ya lo conoce dice que oír ese tipo de cosas de sus amantes excita a los amo, así que trata de que nos acostumbremos a decirnos eso-le dijo Sorrento con inocencia.

Radamantis rio.

-Bicho astuto, podría ser excitante supongo- asintió Radamantis.

-Señor que castigo le dará a Kanon y Afrodita?-pregunto Sorrento con algo de preocupación pero intentando esconderlo en su papel.

-Supongo que ya han tenido suficiente castigo, mañana temprano los sacare de los calabozos y cuando se recuperen los dejare que me demuestren lo que aprendieron a hacer juntos-dijo el juez magnánimo.

-Es usted muy bueno con nosotros amo, no se lo merecen.

Aseguro Sorrento porque sabía eso era lo que debía decir, se las jugaba todas con esa última frase.

-Me gusta ser bueno con ustedes- sonrió Radamantis y Sorrento lo odio por su prepotencia pero sonrió.

-Será mejor que me retire para que el amo pueda descansar-dijo Sorrento juicioso.

-Duerme hoy conmigo, temprano cruzaré la orden de que liberen a mis favoritos, los bañen y los curen, quiero que se recuperen pronto para tenerlos juntos en mi cama-dijo Radamantis con lujuria excitado, le excitaba pensar que sus amantes habían hecho eso por él. Incluso Afrodita había invertido su cumpleaños en aprender nuevas técnicas para complacerlo mejor a él.

Sorrento se dejo hacer el amor una vez más por su amo y se durmió junto a él, aliviado por la suerte que le había ayudado a resolver este dilema. Era consciente de lo cerca que había estado todo de arruinarse, por eso su alivio era grande. Solo esperaba que algo así no volviera a pasar, porque ya no sabría que hacer.

Continuara...


End file.
